The Dreamer
by squeekness
Summary: Gambit learns more about Trishnar's mysterious Siskan, Aiden, and gets a little something in return. Part 24 of my Kimble series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Gambit learns more about Trishnar's mysterious Siskan, Aiden, and gets a little something in return. Part 24 of my Kimble series.

Notes : Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

AU but only because I chose to change a few things in my dear friends' histories for simplification, nothing drastic so please forgive. I've been working on this story for years so I do ask that you don't use any of my non-Marvel universe characters without my permission. I love my Siskans as I do my children.

Art is up for A Cajun Vacation and Checkmate on my website if anyone is interested in taking a look at it.

For anyone who is interested, I started a forum to discuss my work or if you just wanted to say hello. I would love to hear from you. I will respond to your reviews there or answer any questions you may have as well. The link is on my profile page.

------------------------------

(One)

It was the next morning when Remy's eyes slowly came open. He was sprawled on his back on the bed, his body tingling all over and shimmering still. He had no idea how long he'd been out cold, but he was now alone. He reached out beside him and saw a single blood red rose in the place of the woman who had set his body aflame and his mind free, she had left it for him, correctly guessing he would appreciate the rare beauty of it. He was filled with a contentment he hadn't had in a good long time. He was no longer afraid of this new power, this Kundatesh empathy, in fact he chose to embrace it and learn as much as he could. In this house he would have lots of practice.

He was comfortable and slow to move so he just lay for a moment, taking stock of this little impromptu vacation. He was very grateful for Babette arranging this little invite for him, he had learned far more than he could have on his own – Kimble was part of some kind of mysterious Game. Kimble was split, something that apparently was all too common in empathic Siskan Courtesans, but that was okay because there was this Games Master fellow who could help him out. Babette was an example of how if a 'gram did split, they could be made whole again. Of course there was that troubling episode with Aiden...

Just thinking about Aiden made his stomach hurt just little and his hand rubbed softly there, making small circles as he considered his options. He wanted – no he **needed **– to get Aiden to talk to him. Something about the guy made him impossible to outright dismiss. What was this thing Aiden had suggested he needed? This thing he could get from no one else? Remy had been around enough persuaders to know that wasn't an outright lie. Aiden did possess something he wanted to share. The thing was, Remy wasn't sure he was up to paying the price, not just yet.

Remy smiled a little when he heard his stomach growl. Maybe some of that discomfort was just an empty belly. Beyond the girls, the food here was amazing and he'd eaten very well at every meal, making up for some of those lost pounds. He felt good again, strong, which was a good thing considering all of his physical activity here, inside and outside of the bedroom. Henry would no doubt be pleased.

Of course all that food didn't quite satisfy that strange craving he had that persisted even now. It was like a nag that just wouldn't quit. Being with Babette took the edge off, but it was still there, perhaps because he was now alone in this great sprawling bed. He hadn't liked last night's loss of control with Aiden, the way he'd gotten so flash angry like that. It wasn't his style to get so instantly furious and it bugged him. It was a taste of that rage he'd had when he'd broken his wrist fighting with Logan and he had no wish to get that crazy ever again. Being cool and collected in stressful situations had always been his trademark, he wasn't happy with the way he was feeling now.

Remy's stomach grumbled again and he gave in, smiling just a bit as he dressed. He began his day as usual, but was very thoughtful as he made his way down the stairs to the dining room for breakfast. He had something he wanted to accomplish today, he wanted to try and make peace with Aiden. The Siskan intrigued him and he was certain there must be a way for them to communicate without any sexual entanglements or frustrations. He owed it to Kimble to try.

As he entered the diningroom, Remy noticed that some of the girls were already there, watching him arrive with knowing smiles. He sat at the table to be served and three of the girls were there to wait on him -- Marielle, Krista and Anise. They hovered about, laughing softly and touching him as they set his dishes out before him. He felt their hands brush his, leaving shimmering trails of sparkling happiness on his skin. His senses were in full gear from Babette's intense workout that morning and he saw all of their bright shines. He couldn't help but laugh softly and they laughed with him.

"**_Good morning, Remy," _**they greeted him in the usual Siskan, caressing him with their soft, musical voices. Marielle bent to kiss him in the usual, suck face, 'Hey, let's make out' fashion, and he shuddered in his chair, groaning when his body surged with passionate lust as her desire blasted him. His sensitivity had been boosted from his practice session with Babette last night and he was more sensitive than he had been before. Whatever this Kundatesh was, it was a bridge just as Babette had said, he was feeling Marielle's vibrations of lustful intentions wash over him invitingly. He found himself lost in that moment, absurdly wondering if Trishnar's large oak dining table could take their weight, he wanted to fuck her right here, right now. Lord have mercy, it would be so sweet.

Gambit heard a soft snicker and turned away to see Aiden watching them from the open doorway. He seemed none the worse for wear after his rough night and was dressed in the usual half open Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Remy's bright mind noticed some subtle details quickly -- Aiden's shirt had been changed from yesterday, his clothes were apparently real and not created by his skin. Like Kimble, this one could no longer change his dress by thought alone. Aiden was fresh and his hair was still damp from the shower. The Siskan said nothing more, but there was a hungry gleam in his eyes as he looked over their guest with a strange knowing smile on his lips.

**_/I 'ave szumpt'ing you need,_** he vibrated again, the message just as distorted as it had been the previous evening. It was still a challenge. **_/You won't get it from anyone elsze./_**

Remy met his eyes, but that same nervousness was there, making him feel just a little too warm.

Marielle noticed they were no longer alone. **_"Don't mind him,"_** she said to Remy with some jealousy. She'd seen the intensity of Remy's observation and the smile on Aiden's lips as he appreciated the attention. **_"He thinks he's better than us. He won't lay with you unless you ask. It's his pride. His arrogant male pride. He'll never change skins, not even for one as pretty as you. Isn't that true, Dreamer?" _**

Aiden scowled in silent fury at her biting words but then shook his head, laughing softly with derision. He wouldn't let her get the better of him.

Remy licked his lips nervously, he could feel the tension rising in the room. This one was not as accepted in the group, that was clear. Remy hadn't really sensed a real hierarchy here among the Siskans, but if he had to guess, Babette was first, the one most in charge, and Aiden would be on the bottom of the ladder. He could see Aiden's shimmer again and noticed it wasn't the same as the others, not even like Babette's. It was bright and sparkly, speaking to him of dark mysteries and whole worlds to be explored. He shivered as he realized Aiden was reaching out with his power and it was touching him, even from the distance to the door. He wondered now if it was even Marielle's lust he had felt when she kissed him.

As if in answer to his question, Aiden sniffed lightly at him, flaring his nostrils as Logan so often did when he was trying to figure someone out. He was tasting Remy's air, feeling him and sensing his presence in the room. Remy shivered with something close to arousal, he couldn't help it, and Aiden smiled again, pleased with himself. It was arrogance, that smile. Arrogance and smooth sensuality, a sign Aiden knew just how to take over this whole scene if he wanted to.

Emboldened by Remy's response, Aiden eased himself from the doorway and took one step, but Marielle hissed at him. **_"He's mine!"_**

Remy cocked his head in bewilderment. Jeez, they were going to fight over him?

Aiden wasn't the least bit afraid, quite the contrary, he diverted his attention from Remy and came closer still to stand in front of Marielle, locking her with his eyes like a snake to its meal. He whispered something, a single guttural word in that harsh language Remy didn't understand. It was a command, understood or not, and Marielle shivered violently with sudden arousal, her arms breaking out in gooseflesh. She gasped and stood quivering, fixed in place by his powerful predatory stare. The other two Siskans in the room, Krista and Anise, slipped quietly away, wanting none of this.

**_/Pay attention,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered. **_/This could get interesting./_**

Remy watched in amazement as he realized what was going on. Aiden had fixed on his prey and was mentally showering the poor Siskan female in wave after wave of glorious pleasure. It was a kind of magic -- Aiden never touched her, but stood less than an inch away, slowly raising his hands over her body like he was casting a spell. His mouth was half open as if to speak, yet nothing more passed his lips. He was using the Kundatesh, his powerful empathy, hammering her with vibrations of pleasure. Babette had said Aiden was a Master of it and that was truly no lie. Marielle's shine was changing fast from a swirling dark to a fierce crimson, something Remy could observe with his eyes even if he couldn't see the actual Kundatesh moving through the air between them. And it was there, that gush of Kundatesh magic, it was like a shimmering cloud of heat and passion and pure unbridled lust loose in the air. It was aggressive, tinged with a hint of danger, flavored with an undertone of Aiden's anger and offense at not being accepted. He was punishing her, but doing it with pleasure instead of pain, something that was somehow worse. It washed over her, his vibrations bathing her invisibly in bliss and Remy was forgotten to her. She had been embraced by a ghostly lover who demanded all of her attention as he made love to her, fucking her like no human ever could.

Remy made a noise of bewildered confusion, he wasn't sure just why Aiden was doing this. Some of it had to be revenge for Marielle's remark, but at the same time, he could see Aiden glancing at him as if the Siskan was expecting Remy to be impressed by this show of power. While it was vaguely amusing, it disturbed Gambit at the same time because Marielle was being affected against her will. She wasn't fighting this at the moment, but she clearly hadn't asked for it.

Aiden snorted once in all knowing self satisfaction and then Marielle convulsed, finally climaxing right then and there, right on her feet without Aiden ever physically touching her at all. She still had one hand on Remy's arm, forgotten in her transfixed state, and the thief gasped when her backwash suddenly flooded him, knocking his head back.

"Mon dieu!" Remy cried out in mental agony. His back arched and he was going off right there with her, right there in the chair, convulsing hard enough to slam his head on the back of the chair. The finish had been violent and painful because he hadn't been fully aroused and ready for it. It was torn from him without his consent and it hadn't been pleasant at all, a sort of psychic attack whether it had been intended that way or not. He fell back in his seat, heaving for breath and his eyes wild.

The rush was so powerful, more than his feeble human brain could possibly handle, and he blacked out only to wake a few seconds later. He woke to find himself slumped awkwardly in the chair and dripping with sweat. He knew he hadn't been out long, everyone was still as they were. Well, Marielle had hit the floor from a blackout of her own, but was now rising, her face a distorted mask of rage.

Remy watched all of this through a grey fog of hysteria. He was shaking now, trying not to bolt out of here screaming. "Uhnn...fuck!" he gasped, overcome. Shi'ow-ri was garbling unreadable nonsense into his brain, she was just as fried as he was.

"_**Aiden!" **_

The Siskan man jerked in fright at the sound of the voice, so lost in his personal victory he'd been. He turned to face Babette who now occupied the space he had abandoned in the doorway. He stepped back from her quickly in submission, respecting her authority, and Remy felt it when he withdrew his power. It gave no gentle goodbye, it was there and gone, leaving the thief feeling naked and horribly exposed, his brain raw and aching.

Marielle had recovered far more quickly than he had. **_"You bastard!"_** she shrieked and swung at Aiden, punching him painfully on the arm. Aiden winced in real pain and rubbed his arm where she struck him, but his smile of triumph never faltered. He cringed only when Babette shouted again.

"**_What are you doing, you two! Asked you to leave Remy alone I did! Know this, you do, that he's very sensitive and must be handled carefully. All of you this morning I told to be careful!"_** Babette scolded to the two Siskans like naughty children.

"**_It's Aiden's fault!"_** Marielle complained. **_"Remy just came down for breakfast and---"_**

"**_Not the least bit interested in excuses, me! Knew you'd be all over him, I did. As soon as I had my back turned!"_** Babette replied, silencing her. **_"As for you---"_** she said, saving the worst of her heat for Aiden. **_"Apologize! Trying to do what, are you? Frighten our guest so badly that never touch any of us again he will?" _**

Aiden looked back at Remy and tossed his head arrogantly. Gambit had an idea that this had gone a little further than Aiden had intended, Marielle had been his target, not himself, but it was too late to do anything about that now. Aiden's eyes flashed now with anger and wounded pride, almost shining with tears. He wouldn't allow them to fall, not this Siskan. Instead he said nothing at all in apology or otherwise, but bowed slightly at Gambit and slipped quietly away, his head down. Once outside the door, he took off at a fast trot, disappearing back into the house.

---------------

"**_Told you he thinks he's better than us," _**Marielle complained just then, dusting herself off with as much dignity as she could muster. **_"He's such an ass." _**

"**_Not much better are you!"_** Babette replied testily.**_ "Get out!" _**

Marielle tossed her head and flounced out, clearly feeling like she had done no wrong. Babette came to Gambit who was fully flushed and still struggling for control in the chair. "Okay, you are?"

"Oui, chere. All dis empat'y just sumptin' Gambit's gonna 'afta get a little used to." A tear leaked from one eye, he was still trembling and shaking, just a little too stressed. He was trying hard to maintain some kind of control, he felt shaky and all out of sorts, like he could just bawl right now, but his dignity wouldn't allow it. Yes, Babette had shown him something he might use as a shield against a bombardment like this, but he hadn't had the time to practice. What he had just witnessed was unexpected and he'd had no reaction time to defend himself. At least he could learn from it, he would know that around Aiden, he had to be much more careful.

Babette came to him with a knowing smile and embraced him, showering him with gentle soothing vibrations. She held him and stayed with him until he calmed, then she led him back to his room and helped him to clean up. She undressed him with care, snickering softly when she saw his sticky underwear, and brought him into the shower. She soaped him up and pampered him, all the while brushing his mind gently with her power. He was now used to her presence there and embraced her, loving this.

Once alone with her, he recovered quickly from his little scare and was soon back to asking more questions. "Why did Marielle call Aiden de Dreamer?"

"Told you he dreams I did. Sees things in his sleep Aiden sometimes does. All the girls know it. Wouldn't be so bad, this, if what Aiden saw didn't frighten him so much."

"What does 'e see?"

She shrugged and he sensed in her a need to be evasive. She was protective of Aiden and his secrets. "Other worlds, dangerous places. Doesn't always say, he does."

"Non, 'e paints it instead," Remy replied thoughtfully, thinking of the paintings he had seen in Babette's room. Those pictures had been so detailed and made with great care, they very well could have been made from memory.

Babette shook her head in confusion. "What? No. Don't think so, me."

"De battles. Scenes like dat would frighten anyone," Remy replied, growing ever more certain of this. This wasn't the first time he had seen a psychic act out or draw what they may have seen, it was something Charles regularly used as therapy for the budding young telepaths and clairvoyants back home. Babette wouldn't know this, not as sheltered as she was in Trishnar's roomy palace.

She considered this, sensing his greater experience in these things. "Suppose it's possible, I do, but he would have told me I think."

"He ever see de future? See t'ings dat mebbe gonna happen?"

"Sometimes. Won't tell me everything he sees, Aiden will. Only comes to me he does, when too frightened he gets. He has never said if all that he sees will come to pass."

"Is 'e de only one of you dat dreams like dat?"

"Yes. Came to him it did, from when melted he was. His power is quite strong, him."

Remy changed tack, pouncing on that. "Why is Aiden's Kundatesh so powerful compared to de rest of you? Gambit ain't never felt nuthin' like dat b'fore."

"Don't know, me. Perhaps because three times melted was he," Babette answered. She had the thief back on the bed now and was brushing out his wet hair with careful, practiced strokes. Nothing felt as good as her hands on him and he was fully relaxed until it hit him what she had said.

Remy's eyes went wide. "T'ree times?"

"Yes," she replied her voice soft and sad. "Three times at least, he was. See how shy he is, you do? Badly abused was he. Melted on purpose to break him down he was. At least when melted I was, an accident it had been and well cared for afterwards was I. Taken by the Muzla Aiden had been and a violent race that was very cruel, they are. Was shattered on purpose, my poor dear Aiden, so he'd be violent for the Gladiator games he was forced to participate in."

Remy's mind worked quickly, even as Babette was still speaking. Aiden had been trained to fight. Well, that surely explained that well experienced fighter's stance during that last confrontation. It was just as well they had never come to blows, Trishnar's fine furniture might not have survived it.

Babette continued to explain, "Only interested in money the Muzla are. Not once did they care about how what they did affected Aiden, them. Wanted him to be a fighter, they did, but that is not what a Lushna-esk is made for, of course. Violent and cruel, they needed him to be and so horrible they were to him. Knew it they did, that that was what it would take to make him that way. Fortunately got some help from Trishnar, Aiden did. Was repaired by Trishnar and then not so violent he became, not as he once was. Much better he is, really, than when he first came here. Was a wreck then, my Aiden. Split into eight, maybe more. By Trishnar's request, the Games Master did come. Took three tries, it did, but finally got Aiden back together again, he did. Now he's okay, Aiden. Not so violent or speaking in voices anymore. Might appear kind of spooky sometimes, Aiden does, but really quite harmless. Wanted you to meet him, I did. When he first came to be with us, wished for death Aiden did, as you say your Kimble does now. Wasn't just the Games Master that fixed that in him. All the love that came to him from here, it was. Trishnar his Master may be, but here as well was I, caring for him and spending time with him. See now that he's okay, you do?"

Remy nodded, but was still thoughtful. "He okay, mebbe. But 'e still got some trouble 'ere with de girls. He seem angry and sad, too."

"Not from being broken, that is. His pride that is, something the Muzla never broke. Wants to be accepted and chosen for who he is, as he is, Aiden does. Not for what he looks like. That's why he won't shift unless of his own choosing it is. Very sensitive is he, to what the others think about him. Don't see why, I do. He's the most powerful one among us."

"His power grow from being melted?"

"When get melted we do, changed can we become. Powers can come to us based on the energy used to transform us. Aiden's strength comes from being melted so many times --- believe this, I do --- but sometimes...sometimes thinks me, that made that way deliberately to some degree, he was. Has his own theory Aiden does, of course. Says we started out as the Lushna-esk, but became something else we did, changed by fate and cruelty. The Lushna-esk means 'The Touched'. Called us that as a joke, the Siskans did. Said that mad in our heads, we were. But thinks Aiden does, that had a plan for us, the Great Spirits did. Now different we are, Aiden and I ...because of what was done to us. Calls us, Aiden does, the Kintay du Lushna-esk, Those Touched by the Great Spirits."

Remy nodded, understanding. It was not uncommon for the gifted to think that their powers came from a higher power, it sometimes made it easier to swallow than them coming from some random accident or fate. "Who are de Great Spirits?"

"A fancy name for your God is this. The Great Spirits created everything and are all powerful, the Siskans believed."

"Aiden talks to you? I didn't t'ink 'e speak a language anyone could understand."

Babette smiled at him playfully. "Speaks the Siskan to me, Aiden does. When we are alone. The only one he bothers with, am I. The only one he's really comfortable with. Never pass judgement on him I do, for his flaws, and so loves me he does. Really quite special, he is. See it, you will, when get to know him better, you do."

Remy smiled in exasperation. "Gambit's tryin', fille, de little bugger just isn't makin' it easy. You an' 'im, you 'ave de same Creator?"

"Yes. Quishnalay, his name it was. Your Siskan should be the same. Never told you, him?"

"Non. He say dat 'e was made by a man called Sheyman. He live wit Sheyman and took care of 'im. Dey were like lovers, very close. Kimble de only Siskan dere. Sheyman tell Kimble 'e de one to make 'im, dat's why 'e special, why 'e have de power."

"Maybe Kimble was mistaken."

"Non. Gambit saw... It's complicated, but Gambit saw 'is life." Remy took a minute and tried his best to explain what had happened to him. He spoke of Kimble and his life on the Lucky Dragon and how when Kimble almost died, he had come to save him. He tried to describe the file sharing and was relieved when she seemed to know what he was talking about. She had never heard of such a thing happening before, but guessed that somehow, key elements of Kimble's mental framework had been implanted on his own mind, giving him the power of the Kundatesh. Of course she also hypothesized that he had possessed the ability all along and Kimble's mental intrusion had merely opened the door. It was something he had wondered himself.

"I didn't see anyt'ing in Sheyman's place dat look like a machine dat would make a hologram," Remy explained, getting back on point. "Maybe Sheyman's de liar."

"Perhaps, wanted Kimble to feel secure, he did. Unorthodox was this, this relationship he had with Kimble. Perhaps using Kimble illegally was he and sent his Siskan out to serve clients for money. A permit would have been needed."

"Sheyman 'ad a powerful father. P'etetre, 'e use him to get around t'ings."

"Perhaps."

Remy sighed, thinking. "So all de 'grams in de Game come from one guy, dis Quishnalay dude?"

"Yes."

"All de Lushna-esk?"

"No. Only those made from a special clutch was placed in the Game. Lushna-esk Courtesans had already been in existence as defective 'grams long before that, we have. Deemed dangerous were they. Most often destroyed, but sometimes got sold did we, on the black market. Perhaps acquired Kimble there, Sheyman did."

"P'etetre, p'etetre non. P'etetre, dere a mix up. P'etetre, Kimble not yo' brother, but Sheyman's 'gram an' he got 'imself in de wrong place at de wrong time."

"No. At least I don't think so, me. All the 'grams in the Game came from Quishnalay, we did."

Remy groaned. "All dis is makin' my 'ead 'urt."

She patted his head affectionately. "Just need to eat, you do. Never did get to have your breakfast, you. Ready to go back out into the house, you are?"

He chuckled softly. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, my dear. Already gotten off this morning, Marielle has. All set for at least a couple more hours, she should be," she teased with a laugh.

They went back down to the dining room and Remy finally got to eat. By then he was ravenous. Babette laughed as he gorged himself on all of the fine things set before him. Clearly Trishnar enjoyed variety, he had a lot of dishes for Remy to chose from -- exotic fruit and bread, more roasted meat and traditional bacon and eggs. Trishnar came down and joined them as well, although for him, this was now lunch. He was waited on by his Siskans as usual, but Aiden was now nowhere in sight. Trishnar looked around him, but when he met Babette's eyes, nodded in understanding.

-----------------------

The rest of Remy's day went by quickly. It was an unusually warm day, a comfortable fifty degrees. He went outside and played an energetic volley ball game with the other Siskan girls who joined him. All the girls loved to frolic and play. There was a volleyball net set up in the yard close by the pool and they played for a couple of hours. Gambit had a blast, mostly because they wouldn't let him win. He was getting his ass severely kicked and loving it.

He looked up once during the game and saw Aiden watching them from an upstairs window, Babette's window if he wasn't mistaken. The Siskan had an unreadable look on his face, he seemed sad and angry and indifferent all at once. Or perhaps simply jealous. Remy waved at him to join them, but Aiden withdrew, closing the curtains behind him.

Remy played until he was just too tired. They all settled down on the furniture by the pool and he was pampered once more as Frashnay and Krista massaged him, rubbing away all of his aches from the game. It was late afternoon now and the air still quite comfortable, especially after their exercise. The others disappeared and the three of them were left alone. Remy groaned in happiness, first when he felt their soft and lovely hands on his tired aching muscles, then in arousal as he felt them start to let him feel their power. They wanted to play a new game now.

These two were not as strong with the Kundatesh as Babette and Aiden, but it roused him just the same. It was startling, the way his body reacted so quickly to their invitations. He'd been well used by these Siskans from the moment he arrived here and would have been convinced he could do no more, except for just how easily they could excite him. It was a sign that there was more than ordinary empathy going on here, they seemed to energize him as well. He put up a token verbal protest, they were out in the open, but soon let them wash him away. He was quickly becoming desensitized to the sexual openness that permeated this place. Again, these two girls were not the least bit concerned at having all of his attention to themselves, these two were a couple who merely wanted him along for the ride to add to the fun. They played with each other as much as with him and he had a grand time. These Siskans were eating away at his inhibitions, letting the backwash become a lure. He was drawn into their game and laughed as he watched them love each other as well as they were loving him. Their play lasted a long while, the passion building like some kind of monstrous volcano just waiting to bust. He just knew the backwash would be blinding but he didn't care, it would be wonderful and he couldn't wait to feel the rush of it. He was becoming more addicted to the Kundatesh with each passing moment in this place.

This encounter would prove to be more than he bargained for. They were in a delightful train, the three of them. Frashnay was sprawled out on a long lawn chair, her lover Krista giving her lovely mouth service while Remy was on his knees, taking Krista from behind. They were quite a sight --- and hardly alone. Remy was laughing and damp with sweat from the heat of being close to finishing when he looked up and saw Aiden watching them again.

The Siskan had the window open this time and was now sitting on the sill, smiling at him in wry amusement. All of Aiden's earlier trouble seemed to be gone, his spirits lifted by this new game. He had one hand between his legs, rubbing himself in time to Remy's rhythm with Krista, clearly aroused by watching them. He saw he'd been noticed by Remy and smiled brightly, blowing him a playful kiss. The distance made this safe and when Gambit chuckled softly at it without fear, Aiden's smile grew wider. He was encouraged by Gambit's positive response to being watched and decided to play along. He brushed his lips with his fingertips and slowly slid a long slender finger into his mouth. He sucked on it with slow sensuous strokes, pantomiming a slow and glorious blow job, giving plenty of tongue.

Gambit shivered and groaned at the sight of it, arching his back. He was so close, so close to cumming, but not quite yet. The girls were forgotten, all he saw was Aiden there, and he suddenly realized that he could feel the Siskan in his mind. It was subtle, not a true intrusion, just enough to keep his attention.

**_/Look at me, szee me. Zere isz not'ing to fear,_** came a vibration drifting down from the sill. Again, the vibration had a strange broken quality to it, even as it repeated its familiar message. **_/I 'ave szumpting you need. You won't get it from anyone elsze./_**

Well, Aiden certainly had all of Remy's attention now.

Aiden continued his game and the slow seduction of his mouth on that finger was more than Remy could stand in his present state of heightened arousal. For one brief moment, he pictured himself in that mouth, being caressed by that eager tongue and then Aiden smiled, letting him actually feel it there through the Kundatesh. It was more than Remy could take and he cried out, cumming violently as was now becoming his norm. He had nary a second to catch his breath when his ears were filled with the sounds of the girls climaxing around him. He found himself laughing ironically, still looking up into Aiden's eyes when their double backwash slammed him and he fell, unafraid, into blackness.

He was the last of the trio to revive and was shaking and trembling when he awoke. He had a bit of a scare, he had been close to the edge of the pool when he blacked out. He had tumbled down onto the cement walkway and split his lip a little. There was a lesson to be learned here, 'Don't fuck Siskans in potentially hazardous areas'. Seriously, he could have fallen into the pool and drowned!

He looked up to the window but Aiden was gone again, the window now closed as if the mysterious Siskan had never been there. Remy was left to wonder if maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing in a Kundatesh induced dream. His stomach growled and he realized he was starving again. The girls were still there, kissing him and each other with a free and careless love. They dragged him laughing back to the dining room where he was once more well fed at Trishnar's fine table.

The Lord of the house joined him shortly, happy to sup with his guest. He could see Remy was having fun and enjoying his stay, his whiskers twitching all the while with wry amusement as he watched his guest interact with his Siskans. Trishnar had nothing to fear from his visitor, there was no way even a thief as talented as Remy would be able to make off with any of the girls, and it was clear Trishnar was happy to have the young thief around. He invited Remy once more for a private, after supper cocktail, an invitation Gambit readily accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Moments later Remy once more joined his host in an after dinner discussion. Aiden did not join them this time, they were alone.Babette had stayed briefly to serve them drinks and withdrew, leaving them by themselves. This time Trishnar honored his word and they discussed the Game.

Trishnar began by explaining some things about himself. He was in fact a King, or as good as one, and was happy living here in relative anonymity on this planet. The Dognan people lived a long life and at one hundred years of age, he was only half way through his expected life span. He had sired his sons long ago, he explained, and chose now to live out his middle years here with his Siskans. He was powerful and passionate, full of life. Remy knew this to be true, he had seen his host disappear only to return with two or more Siskans hanging on him contentedly. They were as insatiable as he was. Their eyes would grow droopy and they often dozed at his feet after he was finished with them. He would see Gambit looking at him and he'd joke, **_"Sex makes them high, the poor dears. They grow so sleepy when they're happy. Better than lap dogs, wouldn't you say?" _**

The object and rules of the Game were still vague and undefined. Kimble was not as unique as Remy had thought, these empathic Siskan Courtesans were considered highly desirable but were quite rare and were sought after aggressively. They had been scattered across the many star systems under Dognan control as tokens to be found as part of this pathetic Game. How well the these Siskans were treated at Trishnar's contrasted sharply with the Game itself, because of the carelessness of where the pieces were scattered before they were found. They often fell into rough waters and were mistreated and abused before they were rescued by Trishnar. And that was Trishnar's primary motivation in collecting the ones he had -- rescue -- and he had good reason for it. Two of his six had been split when he discovered them. Gambit admitted he had learned from Babette that Aiden had been one of them, it explained his odd behavior and his shyness, there was much of the new Kimble in his sorrowful silence and watchful eyes.

Trishnar nodded, knowingly. Aiden had been off in the hands of the Muzla when he'd been so badly treated. He'd been melted on purpose to make him savage. The Muzla wanted him as a fighter for their Gladiator Games. He had fared no better with this than Kimble had at Station Nine. The fact was, these gentle Siskans were meant for play, not war.

When Trishnar came upon Aiden, he was hopelessly trashed, filthy and dirty, and wished only for death. He would attack anything or anyone that came close to him. Trishnar, acting on a desire to salvage, not merely collect Siskans for the Game, quickly sought out help.**_ "I had the advantage,"_** Trishnar explained, **_"..of not being alone in this as you are. I already had Babette in my possession when Aiden came and I had other outside help as well."_**

"_**De Games Master?"**_

"**_Among others,"_** Trishnar answered with a vague wave of his hand, being a bit coy about that. **_"I'm telling you this so that you might understand what a big project a broken Siskan can be. By what you have said, your Siskan is damaged in two ways -- both his body and his mind. I'm telling you it will be his mind that will be the hardest to repair. You say you live with other special people, mutants like yourself. Let them help you. He'll need all the love and support he can get. And always remember to be gentle and kind, but most of all – patient. Siskan Courtesans are like children, it's best if you treat them so, no matter what they may look like. Don't be afraid to spoil them a little,"_** Trishnar ended, giving him a wink.

"Merci, **_I'll keep dat in mind,"_** Remy replied, his voice as serious as it was honest. Patience and care he knew Kimble needed, it was nice to hear someone back that up. But there was more he needed to know. **_"If de Green a Channeler, what's de Blue, eh?"_**

Trishnar's eyes gleamed. **_"Receiver." _**

"_**What dat mean?" **_

"_**That, my dear boy, is more than I'm willing to say. Suffice it to say Aiden was valuable enough for me have him repaired." **_

"_**So all de colors 'ave a job den?" **_

"_**Yes." **_

"**_Give dis boy a crash course den,_** s'il vous plait. **_Don't wanna be tellin' no good ones to get lost, eh?_**" Remy teased, hoping for more.

Trishnar was willing to oblige. **_"The Green as you know is a Channeler. Blue is a Receiver as I've just said. Those two are the most rare of the established colors, there are reportedly only three each of those from a clutch of sixty. The rest are Brown for Builders and Red for Masons." _**

" 'Scuze-moi, patron. **_Dis sound a little like dey makin' sumptin'." _**

"_**You're very astute." **_

Remy waited.

Trishnar was silent.

"**_So dere's only four colors?"_** Gambit tossed out, still fishing.

"**_Supposedly. But I've heard talk that there might be others. Rogue 'grams if you will. These would be the most prized, only one of each new color, and even more rare than the Blue and the Green. They might not even be openly Marked. I've heard that there might even be a Purple, a Master 'gram. One that might possess the potential of all the colors combined, but that sounds a bit fanciful to me. I'm guessing that it was offered as a means to make the Game more exciting, but I suppose that whomever had one of these special 'grams might have an advantage."_** Trishnar's eyes gleamed, looking at Remy with purpose.

_Shi'ow-ri?_ Remy questioned nervously. _What dis mean?_

_**/Guard your 'gram well, Remy. Kimble clearly might be more than he appears to be./**_

_Christ!_ This game was becoming so dangerous!

"**_Tell me more about de Game_**, s'il vous plait," Gambit requested, never losing stride.

It seemed that the Game was in fact some kind of bizarre scavenger hunt. The goal was to collect and find as many of these special Siskan 'grams as you could. Each one of these 'grams was fated to find a special object --- this would be Kimble's angel, Remy realized. The more 'grams you had, the more objects you would collect. Since these objects were supposedly talismans or powers of some kind, the more objects you had, the more power you could potentially possess.

Trishnar was aware that Jael was trying to play the Game. Some of what Bruce had said about Jael was true. He had been born to the Clan, the son of a pilot mother and a Dognan officer. He had left the Clan, disgruntled by their bigotry and sought out his father. He was accepted as a player of the Game as a bastard son based on the fact the officer was quite fond of his pilot mother. Jael was given limited rights and a free ride to this place. He jumped into the Game with vicious enthusiasm, making up for lost time quickly. He was the youngest player, but at the same time, was the most resourceful. He collected mutants with as much fervor as he did Siskans and soon took off on his own agenda. His hatred of the norms was an extension of his frustration at his mistreatment by the Clan. He saw the norms of this world as being just as bigoted and couldn't stand the sight of them.

Trishnar knew of a couple other players as well, but figured there had to more out there. He'd had no idea about Remy's possession of Kimble until now and used that as an example of an unknown. What wasn't said was that there would probably be some kind of big battle. If the objective was to own as many of these special Siskans as possible, it stood to reason the weaker players would be preyed upon by the strong. This frightened Remy a little. Kimble was marked, others would seek him out besides Jael. How would he keep Kimble safe?

"Do you know how many Siskans Jael has?"

"**_Eleven or so at my last count. He has hired some excellent hunters, your Victor Creed in particular. I myself am not that active a player, I prefer my Siskans to come to me. The ones I found came to be mine by fate, nothing more."_** Trishnar gave a sigh of playful exasperation as he went on to say, **_"I often find that having six of these wonderful Siskans can be quite a chore at times. As you well know, they require a lot of attention and looking after, especially my two special ones, Aiden and Babette. As special 'grams, they are my most powerful. I can only assume that Jael possesses some of these special 'grams himself. Jael had eleven Siskans in total at my last count. I can't imagine what he does with them." _**

Gambit could only shake his head in wonder. **_"Mebbe 'e 'ave a large crew like you to keep dem busy, non?" _**

"_**It would take a large crew, that's for certain. You can see that I share my Siskans with everyone. It works out for the best for all." **_

There was a pause and Remy asked next, **_"Tell me some about how you first met my Kimble." _**

"_**Certainly." **_

Trishnar hadn't been on Siska long when he saw Kimble for the first time. He had been part of the primary raid that first ravaged the poor planet, a most coveted position -- he had first crack of the treasures there and was quick to take advantage of that. Along with the finest in gold and jewels, the very best in hand crafted statues and art, came a masterpiece of Siskan creation -- a Siskan Courtesan of some beauty left unattended in the box as his jailers had fled. One of Trishnar's officers had brought Kimble to where Trishnar was working, the Siskan still tied in his bonds. **_"This one was found in the box." _**

Trishnar looked at Kimble with great interest. The Game had only just begun but already Trishnar was determined to collect whatever Siskans he could, he had seen soon enough just how sentient the Lushna-esk were and was distressed to learn just how many of them had been abused. He could see now he had just found another. Kimble was in the skin of a young man, his head down, but his pale blue eyes flashed up to Trishnar's just once, making him all the more beautiful in his shyness. Trishnar was intrigued and said, **_"Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you. What is your name?" _**

"_**Name's Kimble." **_

"_**Why were you in the box?" **_

Kimble looked away. **_"I wuz bad." _**

"_**In what way were you bad?" **_

Kimble looked up at him, curious and yet a bit defiant, as if he expected to be dismissed as unworthy -- and why not? No one else here had ever tried to understand him, why would he think this Dognan man would be any different? **_"I tooks my clients' pain." _**

Trishnar smiled at this. He had already guessed by Kimble's broken speech he was one of the Lushna-esk. This was a common trait, a sign of damage. He knew nothing of Sheyman, he'd made his assumption of Kimble's special status from the spirit in this Siskan's eyes as well. **_"You did this with your thoughts?" _**

"**_Sumpthin' like that, yeah."_**

Trishnar stood and held out his hand. **_"Show me." _**

He took Kimble to bed and learned quickly enough that Kimble was indeed empathic and special. What puzzled him, was that Kimble clearly possessed Quishnalay's Game codes, but was not openly marked. Again, Trishnar reiterated to Gambit that he had heard rumors of the Games Master sending out special pieces, ones with no obvious Mark. These 'grams were slated for special purposes, ones that he wasn't about to divulge even to Trishnar who was a cousin as well as a good friend of his.

**_/Not openly Marked,_** Shi'ow-ri repeated. **_/He's trying to tell you something. Listen./_**

Whatever it was, Remy's host kept it to himself. Trishnar went on to say he kept Kimble with him for a couple more days, using him frequently and with great pleasure. Kimble was a passionate and considerate lover, extremely well trained considering he'd had no formal education. Most 'grams received organized and structured learning. Kimble was completely self taught, leading Trishnar to believe that his first Master must have been an instructor who chose to buy a black market 'gram for his own use. Once he was sick, Sheyman must have tricked Kimble out to earn money to survive.

Trishnar grew quite fond of Kimble in that short time, there was something there in Kimble's eyes, a strength in his spirit. He was a good and considerate lover, compassionate and gentle. He was quick to laugh and to play, eager to please his new Master. But all was not well. Trishnar had an idea by then that Kimble might split. There was an air of sadness around him when he was alone, a cloud of great loss that hovered about him. Of course Trishnar knew nothing of Sheyman or of his death and its impact on Kimble, he hadn't thought to ask and Kimble didn't offer those answers on his own. Whatever was troubling this poor Siskan, Trishnar could see it was pervasive. Kimble was quick to cry, fearful of rejection, trembling with fright at the slightest correction and cowering as if he might get struck. Trishnar would never do such a thing, but it was clear someone else had. Trishnar couldn't possibly know that by then that Zander was already inside, just too weak yet to come to power. The seeds of Lakotashay were there as well. Perhaps if Kimble had been allowed to stay with Trishnar, she might never have been born. It wasn't to be.

Trishnar was an important man, the new leader of his recently inherited House, and as such was often spied upon. Trishnar explained that the Dognan royalty was divided into many houses, with four as the most powerful – Gildon, Revel, Shelam and his own, the House of Dulay. All four Houses were actively involved in the Game. The house of Gildon was Jael's family and the most aggressive players of the Game, to their House belonged the Games Master, the one who had set up this monstrous Game in the first place. They took the Game very seriously and were intent to win, no matter the cost.

The house of Gildon soon discovered that Trishnar had found an unmarked Lushna-esk Siskan in one of the Siskan holding pens and was keeping him under wraps. This Siskan was unmarked and most mysterious. It was hard not to know this, Trishnar was brother to Karl, the man who would later become Jael's father. The two were close and in and out of each other Houses for business and family gatherings. Spies from the house of Gildon came while Trishnar was out for the day to work and stole Kimble away.

Trishnar was furious, but with no real proof of who the actual thieves were, could do nothing. The rules were clear, he could not attack without proper cause. Time passed and soon Gildon was the house mainly in control of Cerise. They fell under attack by the Clan and their properties taken. Many of them were lost as were their possessions, Kimble included. Once he heard of this, Trishnar had assumed poor Kimble was destroyed in the raid, he hadn't figured the Clan intelligent enough to be able to use the 'grams even if they were discovered. He was wrong about that, the Clan were smart enough to use them after all, just not for their proper purpose. This he hadn't quite learned until he had heard Remy's most interesting tale of the Clan and Kimble's history.

-------------------------------

Remy listened to Trishnar's tale with rapt curiosity, but something still nagged. **_"One t'ing's buggin' me 'bout all dis,"_** Remy couldn't help himself but say.

"_**What's that?" **_

"_**Kimble tell me dat he speak like Sheyman did 'cause 'e love 'im so much an' miss 'im when he died. You now suggestin' dat Kimble talk all screwed up 'cause he was broken. It don't add up." **_

Trishnar considered his answer. **_"I don't know what to say, only that Kimble was not the first Lushna-esk shattered 'gram I'd heard speak that way. It's either all mush or Z's with them. Mixed up context and jumbled up phrases." _**

"_**Like Babette?" **_

"_**That's right. It's like the logic and phonetic centers get fried from being melted." **_

Remy waved his hand. **_"Wait a minute, Kimble speak dis way b'fore 'e was melted." _**

"_**And you know this, how?" **_

Remy shrugged impatiently. **_"'Cause 'e was melted after we brung 'im home." _**

Trishnar smiled at him enigmatically. **_"And you are certain of this because...?"_**

As best he could, Gambit next tried to explain about the file sharing that took place between him and Kimble. It took some time, but Trishnar let him speak uninterrupted, that smile still there. **_"That's quite a tale, but you still haven't answered my question." _**

Gambit glared at him like he was an idiot.

"_**What's the very first memory you and Kimble shared?" **_

Remy thought about this. **_"It was a meetin' out on a balcony 'tween Kim an Sheyman." _**

"_**So you never saw Kimble born?" **_

"**_Non,"_** Remy answered slowly, getting the point. **_"No I didn't."_**

"_**Let me tell you something of Siskan 'grams. They consist of gel, but also have three stars. Those stars inside them are the basic hardware, their 'brains', if you will." **_

Remy nodded. He recalled the stars he'd seen inside of Kimble when he'd been stabbed.

"_**The primary star, the most important one, holds all the personality codes. The second is a energy processing unit and determines what source of energy the hologram will use to recharge itself. The third star controls the physical body, its skins and such. A dead third star means the 'gram will never again be able to shift or alter its appearance in any way on its own." **_

Again Remy nodded, understanding now that this could explain why Kimble could no longer shift. Of course, if that third star was damaged, so could any one of the others. That thought chilled him.

Trishnar continued to explain,"**_It is possible to replace the primary star completely on a 'gram. This would in effect erase that 'gram's first created memories and personality, like starting from scratch. It would also in effect erase whatever special codes that 'gram might possess. A primary star has many components, multiple drives. Now, if a primary star was stripped and rebuilt instead of merely replaced, some damage would remain even though the memories on that replaced drive would be lost forever. You mentioned the way Babette speaks? Her primary star was rebuilt but not replaced entirely. Her personality and most of her memories were left intact, but not her speech patterns. A 'gram that might possess special codes might have a primary star rebuilt, but never fully changed. Your Channeler, if his primary star was fully replaced, would lose his full potential and Channel no more. No one playing the Game would be so stupid as to remove a 'gram's full potential like that._**"

Remy shook his head with a snort. **_"So you suggestin' Kim was melted somehow b'fore we even met? By someone we don't even know about? Dat 'is stars got rebuilt -- but not changed -- and dat's why he talk all funny? I ain't buyin' it. Kim never say nuthin' about ever be melted. He say Sheyman make him and dat 'e talk like Sheyman 'cause 'e miss him when he die. How about dat?" _**

Trishnar was thoughtful a moment, but then offered, **_"Perhaps it wasn't that Kimble talked like this Sheyman, but Sheyman talked like him." _**

"_**Eh?" **_

"_**No, really. You said Kimble's memories are garbled, not complete. Perhaps he's got things a bit backwards. What if Sheyman's illness extended beyond this Heward's syndrome?" **_

"**_I'd say you was reachin',_** patron. **_But continue_**, s'il vous plait. **_Dis still interestin'."_**

His host laughed at the tease. **_"Siskans were humans, yes? This means they would be susceptible to the same diseases, the same problems. The Siskan Royal family was very exclusive in their marriages and suffered from terrible inbreeding. Many of their children were mad, insane. Indulge me here -- What if Sheyman was autistic or mentally challenged in some way? What if he'd been injured in his brain?" _**

Remy just laughed and shook his head. This was turning into quite a tale. Impossible that it could be true. He would have seen something of this while he was there...but then again, Kimble's memory files had been shattered, incomplete.

Trishnar continued, not the least bit daunted by Gambit's disbelief of his theories. **_"No, really. You said Sheyman was rich, but lived on his own. I tossed out earlier that perhaps he'd been a trainer, teaching Kimble on his own. Perhaps both are true. What if his illness or injury isolated him and he chose to spend his time with a 'gram? Someone who would accept him as he was unconditionally. He acquired it illegally, using some of his father's connections. Kimble comes in, already damaged in some way and repaired. His Lushna-esk flaws apparent to one who might know, not so to one who doesn't. A Lushna-esk can be very therapeutic, you know this already. A mentally challenged, infatuated trainer might just mimic one he loves with all his heart." _**

Remy was silent a moment. **_"I guess I'd 'ave to chew on dis one a bit." _**

"_**Fascinating isn't it? Putting a puzzle together." **_

"_**A puzzle wit'out all de pieces. Fallen say she find Kim all broken from de Clan, dat she build him wit good components. Dat's why 'e survive bein' melted by de plasma." **_

"**_Hmm, perhaps," _**Trishnar conceded without really agreeing. "**_Did she say what he looked like when she found him back on Cerise? How did she recognize him for what he was?" _**

Remy shrugged. **_"She didn' really say." _**

"_**I'll just bet she found a cube of gel wrapped around a battery and a single star. A damaged primary star." **_

"_**Guess she an' me gonna have some discussion on dis when I get back." **_

"_**Did it ever occur to you that Kimble survived being melted by plasma, not because of his components, but because of his codes?" **_

Remy shook his head. **_"Now you gettin' a little out of 'and,_** patron."

Trishnar merely laughed. **_"Let's see. He survives both a Ristle overload and a plasma burst? Tell me, do you know of any other Siskans that might walk away from two such events?" _**

"**_Aiden did, right? 'E been melted t'ree times_**, n'est ce pas?"

Trishnar's grin spread a bit wider, Gambit was catching on now.** _"A Channeler would have to process vast amounts of energy through his weapon." _**

Remy sat still. He hadn't considered this. "**_An' Aiden?" _**

"_**Well, let's just say his potential deals with energy as well." **_

"_**What does Receiver mean, Trishnar?" **_

"**_Exactly what it sounds like."_** The Dognan King stretched in his chair. **_"It's late and I must retire. Consider my words, sleep on it. Tell me in the morning how foolish I was for thinking it. I do so hope you will continue to stay. I have enjoyed your presence here." _**

"**_I t'ink I can fit in another day," _**Remy teased, his eyes glittering. The fact was he was having a blast. He was gaining control of his new power thanks to Babette and there was more he still wanted to learn about his Siskan and the Game. He knew he wasn't finished here just yet. He was counting on Henry's word that Kimble would be okay. He was lost in this magical place and the outside world just seemed so far away.

"**_Good. Another round of racquetball tomorrow?" _**

"Bien entendu. **_Sounds real fine." _**

"_**Good, tomorrow then." **_

"_**Night, y'all." **_


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Remy followed Trishnar out, going upstairs to his own room. He lay in the massive bed for a while but just couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with all the things he'd been told this day about Aiden and Kimble. He still wasn't so sure about Kimble having been melted before he came to know Sheyman, there was something that told him that wasn't quite right even though he couldn't back that up with fact. He was, however, willing to accept that Kimble might not have any memory of meeting Trishnar at all, his friend's memories were fractured by the Clan, the files not complete. Gambit had been run through the gauntlet of Kimble's poor tortured life, sure, but even he could see there had been some pretty big gaps in there in Kimble's memory files. Parts were missing, big ones. Some of Trishnar's ideas about Sheyman and Fallen begged to be listened to as well.

Frustrated, Remy got up, suddenly wanting some fresh air. He came down the stairs intending to take the patio doors to sit out by the pool. He was surprised to find Trishnar on the large fur rug in front of the big fireplace, a fire dimly lit and on its way down. His head was propped up comfortably against a large overstuffed chair with a couple of large pillows. His large furry body was undressed, covered not with a blanket, but with the naked body of Aiden. The Siskan was sprawled over his Master's belly, his lower half between Trishnar's muscular legs. Whatever they had been doing, they were finished now, both were still and resting at ease. Trishnar turned his brown shaggy head when he heard Remy come down the stairs.

Remy froze. **_"Uhm... 'Allo?" _**

Trishnar smiled. "**_It's quite all right, we're finished now. I trust we didn't wake you?" _**

"_**Non, Gambit's head just full of all de junk we was talkin' about." **_

"_**You're welcome to come and sit here. No one will mind." **_

Remy came over and took a seat on the floor across from Trishnar, folding his legs under him comfortably. Aiden was on his belly, warm and drowsy against his Master. He was so small and white there, but seemed as though he belonged just as he was. Remy felt no discomfort looking at him, even though he never imagined he'd find himself with two naked men like this. Aiden turned his head and blinked at him, his eyes small and glassy. **"Shumask grenast." **

"**_What he say?"_** Remy asked.

Trishnar snorted wryly. **_"I have no clue. Either hello or get lost, hard to say with this one,"_** he teased, making Remy smile. **_"Judging by his present look of contentment, I'd say probably the former." _**

"_**He look happy now." **_

"_**Yes, but he needs to sleep. He's restless when strangers are about and he's hardly slept since your arrival. He's quite stubborn that way, just like a child." **_

"_**Sorry 'bout dat, disruptin' yo' house." **_

"_**Don't be, it's not your fault." **_

"_**Babette say 'e 'ave nightmares." **_

"_**Yes, that's true. He is like that child, frightened by this world. That is why I keep him close to me. He needs great care. He does better with small spaces." **_

Remy shivered, he couldn't help it.

"_**What?" **_

"_**My Kimble de same way. He got a little one inside 'is head, Lin de Confessor. He say 'e got to keep in de small spaces." **_

"_**It's true. They do better sheltered. Once you have Kimble repaired, keep him close to you always. There's no guarantee he won't shatter again." **_

Remy didn't like the sound of that. **_"Gambit won't let him out of 'is sight." _**

"_**So what's on your mind?" **_

"_**How do I keep Kimble safe." **_

Trishnar considered his answer.**_ "It won't be easy, certainly not with Jael aware of him and looking for him as you say. The best hope you have is that since he's presenting already, he can use the sword to protect himself." _**

" '_**E wish fo' death." **_

"_**Then I suggest you run to Yosemite the first of March and stay as long as you have to until the Games Master shows. March is less than a month away, you are an X-man. I'm sure you have resources available." **_

"Oui. **_How will Gambit know when de Games Master come?"_**

Trishnar chuckled softly. **_"Keep your eyes open. Look for the first camper that looks really out of place. He'll be disguised, but he's never been known for his stealth or originality. I think you'll know it when you see him. Come to think of it, if you do find him, why don't you ask him to read Kimble's codes? If in fact he had been melted or damaged in some way before, it will be there in the codes and he'll see it. I'm quite curious myself. I'd even bet you a thousand dollars I was right." _**

Remy laughed. **_"Gambit's a gambling man." _**

"_**Hence this name you've chosen for yourself." **_

"Oui, **_it is so. I'll take dat bet, just fo' fun." _**

"_**Good. Now, relax and sleep. I don't want you to be out of sorts when we play. I intend to keep beating you fair and square." **_

Remy laughed and rose. He felt a bit better now and bent to gently kiss Aiden's forehead as he passed by, making the Siskan smile at him. Gambit did his best to send out a vibration of peace and affection as he often did with Seth, hoping to form some kind of connection with this Siskan. It worked and silent words passed into Gambit as they touched.**_ /I like you, Remy, very much. Be wit' me, pleasze./_**

Remy shivered, but not from fear, it was the strange sound of Aiden's inner voice. Apparently what he'd heard the first time was no fluke, this voice was accented, not normal, though easy on the ears. It wasn't like Kimble's, it was its own creature. Gambit wondered what it would be like to hear the Siskan speak for real. There was a smile on his face as he replied, **_/I like you, too, Aiden, very much, though it might not look dat way. But I'm not ready for you like dis. Don't be mad, s'il vous plait. Dis Gambit's problem, not yours./_**

_**/Aiden will wait, but not too long, me. I 'ave szumpting you need. You won't get it from anyone elsze./**_

Remy sighed, still not so sure what it was that Aiden was being so insistent about. What could he possibly have besides more information or worse.. another stupid mind game? He wanted so much to have the air cleared between them, no misunderstandings.** _/Dis ain't gonna change. Don't wait for me, you'll just be disappointed. Je suis de'sole. It ain't yo' fault./_**

"**Jumask tulay," **Aiden said softly and closed his eyes. He'd felt his Master's love this night and was too content to argue at the moment.

Remy snickered. **_"If dat's goodnight, den 'goodnight." _**

"**_Goodnight,"_** Trishnar rumbled and closed his eyes.

Remy slipped away back up to his room. He could feel Aiden's eyes on him as he left. _"I will wait, but not too long"_ ? _What de fuck was that supposed to mean? _He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Maybe he hadn't heard that right. A soft chuckle from Shi'ow-ri told him otherwise. He lay back down on his bed, restless and tired. He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. He smiled when he heard his door softly open and the slip of silk as someone entered. He didn't have to turn to know that Babette had come. He was in tune to her spirit and could "feel" her as she moved about now. She came to his bed and wrapped herself around him. She came not for play, but for comfort. He was grateful, his body was getting more than he'd bargained for here. It was nice just to have her close and hold him. He smiled and slipped away.

-------------------------

On the morning of his third day at Trishnar's mansion, Remy woke a bit early. His mind was still filled with the things Trishnar had told him, enough for him not to sleep too late. Babette was asleep beside him, curled up silky and pretty in his sheets. She had come to him late in the night, wishing only to sleep by his side and he was all too happy to let her. He rose carefully, trying not to disturb her, and went to his window, intending to smoke. He had cut way back, but when he was tense and thoughtful, felt better with one of these traitorous cancer sticks in his hand. He'd kept his window cracked for just such times.

He looked out as he neared the widow and he glimpsed the shadowy figure of Aiden out on the large stone patio. It was very early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to wake. The Siskan wasn't in distress this time, no, merely out for some air. He was still naked and stretching his back and arms, bathed in orange from the sunrise. He was sleek and beautiful, exotic and magical as he moved, unaware he was being spied upon. He made Gambit think of Kimble. It seemed these two had a lot in common, including an appreciation for a glorious new day. The morning was cool and a small puff of warm air left Aiden's mouth as he began to dance, making the slow liquid motions of an Asian ritual exercise. He was beautiful to watch, all fluid grace and rippling muscles. Gambit had seen Logan do this many times in the early morning while the Mansion was still asleep. Aiden was calm and passive, relaxed as he made his graceful motions, the picture of contentment.

"Beautiful he is."

Remy turned. Babette was awake and looking at him from the bed, her eyes soft from sleep.

"Who's dat, chere?"

"Aiden, of course. Every morning, there he is."

"Oui, he beautiful, chere. Not so pretty as you."

"Flatterer."

"Bien entendu, mon jolie. It's my job," he replied with a grin and an arrogant toss of his head.

"A game you have with Trishnar?"

"Oui."

"Then suggest I do, you come back here and get some more rest. Beat you for sure he will."

" 'E beat me every time anyways. Dat's just not Gambit's game, I guess."

"Then come be here with me. Feel better you will."

He obeyed and let her touch him. She used her hands on him and her power, coaxing him back to sleep. He woke a couple of hours later, well rested and ready for play. He dressed and made his way down to the racquetball court. He was a bit late and Trishnar and Aiden were there already, working hard and fast. Aiden was swift and powerful, more than a match for Trishnar in spite of his small size. The Siskan smiled at him when he approached, happy to see him. It seemed that whatever discomfort they might have had with each other, it had passed.

Of course the Aiden and Trishnar trounced Gambit quite nicely. Remy was getting better, but wasn't quite good enough. The game got a little rough, both he and Aiden were playing around and showing off their acrobatic moves to make impossible hits. Both were soon laughing and stood giggling while Trishnar just shook his shaggy head at them in good humor.

They played for a couple of hours, trading partners to spare each other, before Trishnar excused himself for work. Remy headed to the showers, choosing to use the locker room this time instead of going back up to his room. He was drenched in sweat and didn't want to be gross when he headed back to the house, he'd seen the girls looking him over already as he'd come down to the gym, he was sure to be jumped when he returned.

Remy stepped into the large communal shower, happy when the warm spray struck his skin. He was alone here and had the whole room to himself to enjoy. He was the most contented and at peace with himself the more active he was, and he was certainly getting plenty of activity here. The thought of the girls made him shiver with remembered pleasure, he couldn't help it, but he was a little surprised he was even aroused at all, as sexually active as he had been on the outside, he'd never played as hard as this or for as long. He'd hardly had a chance to catch his breath.

"Dey goan' be de deat' of me," he chuckled softly to himself, closing his eyes and leaning forward with one hand to the wall, all the better to let the water pour down his back and his shoulders. He thought of the girls again, growing even more aroused in the heat and wet.

He knew that their Siskan-ness had a lot to do with what he was feeling, he doubted even the prettiest human female could continue to get him as fired up as they had, not after he'd gotten off so many times so quickly. They were special and his body was reacting just to them, to the way they made him feel. The blackouts no longer worried him, no they had become the point instead. He was growing just as addicted to that as anything else. No ordinary lover could do that to him, he wanted more, and he was coming to think of this as normal love.

It didn't take him long to move from thoughts of them to thoughts of Kimble. He had loved them without fear or question, could he love Kimble that way as well? His eyes still closed, he pictured just for a moment what that might be like, to reach out and touch and find not the silky softness of a female persuasion, but the hard firmness of a masculine partner. He'd been curious about men before, certainly, but never enough to even realistically consider acting on it. Kimble had changed all that, the bond they now shared had him considering crossing that line with more than just a passing fancy. He could see, in his mind, Kimble looking at him with that slight, teasing smile, his pale blue eyes flashing at him in playful invitation, the lovely music of his laughter. He knew Kimble could love him well, the filesharing vision of the Siskan pleasure room had seen to that. Remy shivered hard then, a flash memory hitting him hot and hard, of just what Young Kimble had felt there in the middle, in one partner and the other in him at the same time. Just for a moment, still in his mind, he looked down and saw not Carnya, but Kimble there, moaning with the pleasure of having him, of being fucked by him.

Remy growled and shifted his feet, feeling that a little more intensely than he had expected. He was fully aroused now and a little uncomfortable with just how easily the thoughts of being with Kimble sexually had roused him. Exasperated and now a little frustrated, he tossed his back and reached for the soap. If he hurried this along, he might be able to find someone to help him work this off without too much trouble.

Be careful what you ask for, he'd been told so many times, and indeed it was true. The thought had no more than passed through his mind when he caught sight of Aiden openly staring at him from the doorway. The Siskan had been silent, once more going unnoticed until he wanted to be, Remy'd had no idea how long the Siskan had been there watching him.

Gambit startled with a loud gasp, laughing nervously and holding a hand to his chest in mockery of having a heart attack, hoping to make light of such an unnerving situation. It was hard to remain calm, there was some anger as it occurred to him that last little fantasy he'd been having might have been psychically induced by his little observer. He didn't think it was coincidence at all that it was the Dreamer he'd found first, not with thoughts of Kimble on his mind. He turned to face Aiden defensively under his disguise of laughter, unsure what Aiden was really after, and the Siskan smiled at him wryly, appreciating the view the fully aroused and naked thief now presented.

Aiden was nude and wet from his own shower only moments before, every bit as beautiful as he knew himself to be. He was visibly aroused from watching Gambit have his little daydream and stroked himself gently, quirking an eyebrow at him in invitation. Clearly he was hoping that Remy had appreciated his little game in the window enough to want more, especially since the thief seemed to have more than a simple shower on his mind.

**_/I 'ave szumpting you need. I want szo much to give it to you. You won't get it from anyone elsze,_** Aiden vibrated again, his intent obvious.

Remy stepped back defensively and raised his fists automatically, not sure if he was going to get jumped here or taken over like Marielle had been. It was one thing to watch Aiden play his game at a safe distance, it was quite another to be here now with this naked man so ready to make it happen for real. While Remy's arousal was fading fast from his fear and the resentment at possibly being manipulated, Aiden's wasn't. The creator of Aiden's skin had been sexually generous, the man may have been small but the rest of him wasn't, he would be the envy of most men. Well, at least not the one he was pursuing. Remy didn't want what Aiden was offering anywhere near him.

Aiden saw those hands come up and his playful smile fizzled out. He snarled and raised his own fists, going right back into that fighter's stance from before, unsure if Remy was going to retaliate with violence or not.

Gambit was up for it, if he was going to be raped, he wasn't going to go down with a fight. It wasn't until he took a look at Aiden's shine that he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. He wasn't sure just how he knew it, but he did -- he hadn't induced Remy's little daydream, Aiden had just been drawn to it, by those strong vibrations of lust. They were back to this again, fists raised, ready to fight, and poor Aiden had done nothing wrong.

Remy took a step back, opening his hands and letting out his breath in a long sigh. **_"Easy, cher. Easy. We don' need to do dis."_**

Aiden lowered his fists and backed up himself, his chin going down with disappointment. He turned half way away, leaning against the doorjamb of the shower, his face finally softening into sadness. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, thumping his head against the wood in frustration.

"_**Look, Aiden. It don' need to be like dis 'tween us. Let's just talk, d'accorde?"**_

Aiden snorted at him and gave him the look, his eyes hard. Remy had seen that one before, Rogue had shown it to him more times than he can count. _You blew it Mistah_, it said in Rogue's voice. _That's the last time Ah'll be askin'. _

Aiden turned and left with an arrogant toss of his head, one that spoke of pride but was nothing more than Kimble's reiteration of the humiliation of being found wanting. Just like the Siskan back home, Aiden had been refused, not good enough for play like everyone else, but unlike Kimble, Aiden wasn't about to wait around for Remy to refuse him a third time. He was done with this and gone.

Remy stood there, dripping water and now quite upset with himself, unsure of what to do. It used to be so easy, coercing people into giving up what they wanted. A little flattery there, some flirtation there. It wasn't working at all, not with Aiden. He was pushing the Siskan away, not drawing him closer.

**_/Go after him, _**Shi'ow-ri advised, ever so helpful.

_I can't. I just can't._

_**/You're running out of time./**_

_It's already too late._

He was interested in Aiden because he'd been so badly damaged, but there was no way he could bring himself to lay with a man. He just knew that would be the price for knowledge, it had been so with all the Siskans here, really. He'd been jumped every which way every day he'd been here in Trishnar's large house. No one seemed to pay him any mind as he'd wake in a drunken stupor from the backwashes that popped him out every time. They'd just dust him off and dress him, always with smiles and laughter. The Siskans were eating him up like a new toy. He casually wondered if he could fuck himself sterile.

Remy saw Aiden had retreated for good and finished his shower. He made his way back to the house and sure enough, was nabbed passing through. These girls were impossible to resist. They touched him and drove him mad with desire, their Kundatesh voices driving him past all refusal. Never had his libido been so high, they were drawing it out of him, feeding him with their own passions. Even so, this day he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to Aiden standing there in the shower, his eyes so playful one moment, then wounded and angry the next, rejected.

Gambit was thoughtful once the girls were through with him and once more paced the house, watching the Siskans as they romped happily though the halls. It had been gradually sinking in that this way of life was exactly what Kimble had been seeking. Watching them made Remy realize why Kimble had been so miserable at the Xavier Mansion. Compared to these Siskans, his level of neglect there had been shameful. It no longer surprised him that Kimble had settled in with Creed. The fact that the closest Kimble had come to happiness was in the lair of Sabretooth had been a crime. This is why Kimble had put up with the abuse dished out to him by his domineering Master, only there had he received the attention and the level of possession he had craved. The thought of it made Gambit want to puke.

Gambit watched the Siskans interact with one another and tried to educate himself on their behavior as much as he could, bewildering as it all was. Some of it made sense in Kimble's case. Courtesans wanted to be possessed, and needed to be touched and used as much as possible. In return, they would give you their purest devotion. The Siskans maintained the house and saw to all of Trishnar's personal needs. They cooked, they cleaned, and still found time for fun and games. The house was filled with laughter and seemed like a paradise or a small slice of heaven. Kimble would have been happy here and more than once Remy considered just taking him here. Problem was, he was much too fond of the pilot to give him up so easily. He wished only to learn as much as possible about the Siskans and do his best to repair Kimble while keeping him at the Mansion.

Remy tried not to worry about things he couldn't change. He focused on learning what he could and the rest of his time was spent in play. He was tumbled and loved well by all the female Siskans, learning all the time how to use Kimble's gift with them to enhance the lovemaking. It was great and the last of his fears in that area dissipated once he learned better how to control it.

Babette spent some more time teaching him how to block out the vibrations he didn't want. This was the most priceless thing she ever could have given him. She also taught him how to read the shines. Different colors meant different moods and she instructed him on those as well. He could read minds in a sense, just by paying better attention to what he was seeing. She also helped him to master his new gift. He had a kind of on/off switch in his mind. He only had to concentrate and he could see those shines he wanted to and block out those he didn't. For these things he was eternally grateful. He was at peace now and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Later that day, Remy did try to go after Aiden in the hopes of repairing the damage done. He knew by Aiden's body language that Aiden wouldn't approach him again, if he wanted to learn from Aiden, this time he would have to do the asking. He found the Siskan man in one of Trishnar's large libraries. He was seated on a small sofa that faced a large open window, his head down in a book as he was bathed in sunshine. He was alone in this vast room, almost as though he were hiding. It had been a few hours since the shower incident and his shine was glimmering a pale blue --- a sign of contentment, Remy had learned.

Babette had taught him about the colors and he remembered it well. The colors of person's shine were very important and he would need to know them if he was to use this power to its fullest. The colors are significant, she had explained – blue for contentment, red for arousal, brown for fear, green for pride and self worth, black for hatred and grey for internal sickness. Just those simple tips made things so much easier for the thief, he could read someone's intentions just by a quick glance at their shine. For the thief and con-man in him, it was an invaluable tool.

Feeling lucky, Gambit decided to take what Babette had taught him and put it to some use. He would to suck it up and try once more to talk to Aiden, the most difficult Siskan he'd ever met. It had become something of a challenge now, if he could get Aiden to be reasonable, then Kimble should be all the easier to understand. He took a cautious step forward and cleared his throat.

Aiden looked up at him, his shine clouding up almost instantly, a sign of anger.

Remy held up his hands. "Paisible maintenant, cher. **_Gambit just want to speak wit you,_** bien?"

The Siskan didn't reply but turned back into his book, a clear refusal.

Remy sighed with impatience and walked over. He gently tugged the book from Aiden's hands and closed it, setting it aside. He sat next to him on the sofa and turned Aiden's chin to face him. **_"Babette say you speak de Siskan. Talk to me, Aiden. Dere's so much I would like to learn from you." _**

Aiden was looking at him deeply now, but no words left his mouth. He was waiting.

_What does 'e want, Shi'ow-ri? _Remy asked his inner self_. 'Elp me!_

**_/Touch him,_** came her quick reply.

Gambit obeyed and carefully brought his hand to Aiden's face, the movement slow and cautious, something he might have done in his younger, more friskier days to calm a young girl who was intimidated by him and needed to be charmed into giving him what he wanted. Remy then began to gently run his thumb over Aiden's lips, a soft caress in the place of a kiss. At the same time, he tried to vibrate reassurances that Aiden was found acceptable, a beautiful thing in his eyes.

Aiden smiled at him, warmed by the softness of the gesture, and the cloudiness dissipated from his shine. **"Luskteck dumask," **he repeated.

Remy shook his head and teased gently, **_"What is dat? Just some words you make up to play?" _**

Aiden shook his head, laughing now. Inspired by Gambit's relative lack of fear, he leaned in to give Gambit that kiss the thief had been trying so hard to avoid. He was slow and tentative, his eyes open and on Remy's own, waiting to see if the thief would bolt. Gambit did allow it this time, being very brave in the face of getting what he wanted, but as much as he tried to squelch it, instantly began to tremble with uncertainty and fear. Aiden felt it and the contact was brief. The cloud had returned to Aiden's shine --- not of anger, but intense frustration and disappointment. He started to get up, to leave again for yet another time, but Remy denied him his exit by grabbing at him and pulling him closer. He slid his arms around the Siskan, not wanting Aiden to get away from him in anger again. He held Aiden as if it were Seth, sending out vibrations of platonic love and affection, petting him gently with his hands. It was the best he could do.

Aiden relaxed and snuggled against him, accepting the compromise for now.

**_/That's better,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered.**_ /Just relax and he will relax with you. You can win him over without doing what you don't want to if you just take this easy./_**

Remy kissed the top of Aiden's head. **_"See? Gambit can still be yo' friend, hien? 'E don't hate you, 'e can touch you, give you love like dis." _**

Aiden looked up at him, his pale green eyes happy now. **"Luskteck dumask." **

"**_Whatever you say,"_** Remy said with a laugh. "**_Talk to me, 'elp me understand what's goin' on wit you,_** s'il vous plait."

Aiden did no such thing. He reached out again instead and kissed Remy once more, bolder now and this time a forceful, passionate kiss. Remy again tried not to fight it, but found himself draped back over the back of the sofa in a position of complete submission, not where he wanted to be. The Siskan was asking him to give in, to just let this happen, but he just couldn't do it. He quailed, his hands outstretched in surprise and his eyes wild. He could feel Aiden's desire seeping into him, but also his attempt to control it. Aiden didn't want to seduce Remy by use of the Kundatesh, he wanted to do it with himself, with who he was. Still the vibration and the need poured from him, spoken in that odd broken voice that seemed to come from all of Aiden's intentional Kundatesh messages.**_ /Be wit' with me. I want you szo badly. What you need, you can only get from me. Zere isz szo much I could show you. Szo much you need to know./_**

Remy wasn't interested. His anger at being forced won out over his fear and he roughly tossed Aiden away and rose, retreating to the window. He was furious. **_"Why it got to be dis way wit you, eh? Yes, dere's so much you could tell me but 'ow can I learn from you when all you want is to play some kind of stupid sexual game wit me! I told you no and I meant it!" _**

Aiden's face clouded with rage at the insult and he snarled viciously, tossing out the words with a flash of bright white teeth. **"Klack house neylaft! Derkrist alay en du shifnesk tudask!" **

"C'est assez! **_Dat's enough!"_** Remy shouted right back at him, losing control of his own temper as well. It was beyond frustrating just how fast Aiden could bring out that sharp stabbing anger that Babette had so successfully coaxed back down. It had never really disappeared, just gone into hiding. Well, it was out now and back in full force. Aiden seemed to have nullified all of her good work and it only added to Gambit's anger. **_"Jus' fuckin' talk to me! Why is dat so 'ard, eh? I can't 'urt you!" _**

Aiden rose, angrily running a hand through his long, wispy hair. He crudely gestured as if to a child, an idiot. _When you see me, I will talk to you._

"**_I do see you! Dis is me lookin' right at you. I see someone fightin' me and I don' understand why. Why is it so important dat I be wit' you!"_**

Aiden paced a couple of steps, his hands fisting and opening in frustration. He stopped and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He took one look at Remy's shine and saw something there he didn't like. He shook his head and started to walk out with his hands up, giving up completely.

"**_Aiden, stop dis!"_** Remy called after him. **_"Talk to me_**, s'il vous plait!"

The Siskan stopped and looked back at him. He bowed and sent out a vibration. **_/I am szorry. Forgive me. It wasz wrong to try and take you wit'out your permisszion. It isz your great lossz, but I will bother you no more./_** The apology had all the warmth of an arctic breeze and was nothing more than a formality, Aiden's eyes were blazing with rage. He was interrupted before he could continue.

"**_What's going on, this?"_**

Aiden turned to see Babette in the doorway, her arms crossed in irritation. He dropped his eyes submissively and his shine swirled with humiliation. **"Shefnesk tumask tulay. Tedesk juest kalesk." **

"_**As if that would excuse this, you." **_

"**_What did 'e say?" _**Remy asked from the window.

"**_He said he did a bad thing, him, and now sorry he is."_**

Remy shivered, he couldn't help it. Lin's words from Aiden's mouth was not the least bit encouraging. " 'E ain't done nuthin'. We just can't communicate worth a damn."

"**_What a surprise, Dreamer,"_** she replied, looking at Aiden. **_"Told you, I did. Frighten him you do, with this anger. Now think his Siskan can't be fixed, he will!"_**

Aiden's face reddened and he defensively blurted out more nonsense in a rush so quickly there was no hope of anyone understanding it. Tears of anger poured from his eyes and made it all worse. He stopped only when she reached for him, putting her hands on his cheeks. "**_Stop this, Dreamer. Understand you no one can, when all this yelling and fighting you do! Show him that you can be good, that you are kind." _**

Aiden calmed and looked back at Remy who was now leaning on the window sill, his red eyes filled with frustration. Aiden seemed to fight with himself, with his obvious impatience and bad temper, his face scowling some before he came to a decision. Once he made it, he turned back to Babette and began kissing her, lovingly coming at her in a slow and graceful movement.

At first all Gambit saw was just another attempt at foreplay. There had to be more to this game than sex, he knew it. There had to be or he could leave right now. When Remy had cooled a bit, he watched the play of Aiden's hands on Babette, the way their shines now seemed to bleed into one another. Aiden was less passionate here, mainly because she wasn't fighting him and he wasn't compelled to force the issue. Aiden was gentle, every stoke of his hands on her face a loving caress. There was caring and kindness in every gesture, his affection for her very clear.

Aiden broke away after a moment, laughing playfully now, all of his anger gone. He raised his hands above her like he had over Marielle and closed his eyes, once more casting his magical spell. This Remy had seen before and he found his feet in a rush, not wanting Babette to be taken over as Marielle had been. He found that sort of thing offensive, a perversion of what love should be. There was no worry, Babette was unresistant and alert, her eyes glowing with knowing expectation as Aiden began to shower her with Kundatesh. Remy had to blink his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing, was this a dream? Where Aiden had overpowered Marielle with an invisible force, what Aiden was doing now was fully visible. Remy watched as a cloud of red sparkling glitter poured from Aiden's hands like fairy dust and showered down on her.

Gambit stood as he was, fixed in place by his confusion and wonder. He could see the glitter cloud now because Aiden wanted him to, Shi'ow-ri was whispering. This wasn't a powerful attack like poor Marielle had been subjected to, this was a cloud of pure bliss.

At Shi'ow-ri's prompting, Remy stood and walked over, coming close so the cloud of sparkling lights drifted down over him as well. He wanted to see what this strange magic was, but was still being cautious. He held out one hand at first, letting only just a few sparkles touch his skin. Immediately he began to laugh and he greedily outstretched his hands all the more -- when the glitter fell on him, it felt like a hug and a tickle raining down on him all at the same time. It was magical and lovely without being overtly sexual. Warmth like a kiss from Tante washed into him, making his laughter pour from him without cease. Shi'ow-ri cried out with joy and he was buzzed from it, unresistant as all three of them next clasped hands and began to spin in a circle. Faster and faster now they spun like children, the dizziness enhancing the rush from Aiden's power. They spun and spun until poor Gambit lost all control and tumbled to the floor, pulling the other two down with him into a crazy, giggling pile of tangled limbs.

"**Breckset natask framash a'tay!" **Aiden giggled happily.

"**_Dat was easy fo' you to say!"_** Remy teased. His head was spinning, drunk on the rush. He could stay like this all day, simply drinking up what Aiden had offered. As much as the Kundatesh pleased him, this was even better, like frosting for the cake Kimble had given him. He would have loved to have more, but for the moment Aiden has content with what he had tossed out. It was nice though, Gambit thought, tangled up with these two Siskans. They were warm against him and their vibrations of happiness poured into him. He gave them both a squeeze, making Aiden laugh happily again, a warm lovely sound that filled Remy with joy.

After a moment of playful tickling and laughter, Babette managed to extricate herself gracefully from the pile. She helped the others to their feet. **_"See? Now that wasn't so difficult,"_** she said to Aiden. She looked next at Remy. **_"Not so bad he is, when he's not so impatient." _**

"**_Now will you talk to me? Please,"_** Remy asked with more patience, his mood light from the playing around.

Aiden smiled at him happily and opened his mouth. **_"I--" _**

"**_Why bother, he never has anything interesting to say,"_** Marielle interrupted, coming into the room. Her disturbance was unfortunate. Aiden's whole demeanor changed and whatever opportunity that might have presented itself was lost.

Aiden's face creased in a sneer of disdain as he snarled at her. **"Pri'est chanook tulay!" **

"Gobbledy gook gook to you too, asshole!" she replied, her eyes dominating and cold. **_"Go read a real book and learn how to talk like the rest of us, you pathetic child!" _**

Aiden gave her a rude shove and stomped past her, taking off in a run, away down the hall.

Remy watched him leave and bowed his head, the frustration overtaking him. Things were falling apart. How was he ever going to get Kimble to talk to him if he couldn't get past any of these barriers with Aiden? Every time he got close, something got in the way. Aiden was hostile. He was shy. He wouldn't even defend himself against his sister when he was clearly more clever and powerful than she.

Marielle took advantage of Aiden's departure and approached Gambit, letting him know she wanted to play. He wasn't in the mood for her wiles. Her disruption had been deliberate and cruel and he found himself disliking a Siskan for the first time. Still, he was polite to her. "Je suis de'sole, chere. **_Gambit's 'ad enough fun fo' one day, 'e gonna go upstairs an' crash." _**

_"**Alone? How lonely."**_

Gambit glanced up at Babette, waiting to see if she would try to interfere, but she was standing there quiet, letting him decide what he wanted. "Oui, chere.**_ Alone. Already been jumped by a coupla yo' sisters, y'all 're gonna be de death of me." _**

"_**Well, you know where to find me." **_

"Oui, chere. Merci **_fo' de offer. Gambit's just tired."_** He bowed at her and left, his hand brushing Babette's in thanks for her efforts with Aiden as he passed her. He went upstairs and lay on his bed. It was early, only about five o' clock, but his brain was hurting from all of his frustrations. He was surrounded by puzzles with missing pieces, how was he ever going to figure all of this out? Tired now, he closed his eyes and slept.

--------------------

Gambit woke some time later to the crashing of thunder. It was dark out now, evening, and there was an electrical storm just outside, lighting was blazing brightly. Always a fan of such storms, he couldn't resist coming closer to the window to look outside. He was surprised when he saw Aiden outside on the patio and not in the best of moods.

It was pouring rain outside, the thunder and lightning putting on quite a show. Aiden was once more on the stone railing for the pool, but this time was standing precariously on the narrow stone rail, fearlessly screaming curses at the lightening. Again, it was in that strange language and Gambit couldn't make it out. Remy opened his window and called out, shouting in between the thunderclaps.

Aiden must have heard him because he turned and looked up. He raised his fist at him and shouted something, his face a contorted mask of rage. Gambit stepped back as he felt a tickle of the man's Kundatesh in his mind. It was mild because of the distance, but he could taste Aiden's anger. More than that was Aiden's intense fear of whatever it was that was tormenting him. The Siskan was terrified. Gambit reeled back, stunned that Aiden's empathy could still reach him from so far away.

He caught his breath after a moment and cautiously crept back to the window. Trishnar was now outside, trying to talk his Siskan down. It wasn't so easily done as the other night. Aiden wouldn't let him come close and the Dognan King had to wait patently while the Siskan ranted a few more minutes before he settled down. Trishnar opened his arms and Aiden came to him slowly, crying and rubbing at his eyes. Trishnar took him and they came into the house.

Gambit had to come down, he couldn't stop himself. He crept down the stairs and saw them in the livingroom. Babette had come down with Trishnar and she wrapped a blanket around Aiden's shoulders. She set him down in front of the massive fireplace, she had built a fire as well and was trying to warm him.

Aiden rocked and sobbed, saying over and over. "**Kar'ask tulay! Mishnan areck na'mask**!"

"**_Yes, Aiden. Know this I do. It's okay, really. It's okay,"_** Babette soothed in Siskan, coming to sit down beside him. He fell against her and clutched at her arms, begging her to hold him. She kissed him, a deep lover's kiss, and put her arms around him.

Trishnar came around them, a towel wrapped around his large shaggy head. He went to the mantle and pressed one of the stones. It flipped down, revealing a tiny cubby hole. Trishnar took out a small bottle and poured a shot into a whiskey glass. He held it at Aiden. **_"Drink this,"_** he demanded, unable to hide his impatience.

Aiden turned away. "**Nah. Shalesk tre'desk nadat!**"

"**_It wasn't a suggestion. You've hardly slept in two days. Drink this and pass out!"_**

Aiden hung his head and bawled, covering his ears. Babette took the glass from Trishnar's hand and brought it to Aiden's lips. He didn't want it but drank it anyway. He drank it for her. Trishnar grunted, satisfied now, and closed up the tiny cubicle. He made to leave, but paused when he saw Remy standing in the doorway.

"_**Well, Aiden. I hope you're happy. It seems you've roused the whole house." **_

"**_Non, it's okay. I was already awake_**, mon ami," Remy lied smoothly, not wanting to get Aiden into further trouble.

"**_Well, good night then, what's left of it,"_** Trishnar said and left.

Remy came further in the room, closer to the fire. He sat next to Babette, wanting to help. Aiden was drenched and shivering so Remy carefully took one of his slender white hands in his own to warm him. He wanted to take advantage of their previous breakthrough to try and get to know the guy a little better. The Siskan was so wrecked, this was probably the only time this wouldn't turn into another sexual misunderstanding. He grasped Aiden's hand, feeling the ice cold of his fingers. He used both hands now to hold it and gently rubbed it, blowing warm air onto his fingers.

Aiden smiled at the heat, his shine sparkly bright with happiness. **"Lucktesk dumask." **

"**_Okay, den,"_** Remy replied playfully, not having a clue what those words meant. **_"You know I 'ave a Siskan back home?" _**

Aiden nodded.

"_**He all broken up, just like you, cher. 'E mean a lot to me, it's why I come 'ere. I wanted to understand 'im a little better, learn all I could so I could 'elp 'im. I see yo' pain an' I tell you, you doin' a real good job of scarin' me. Are you okay? I mean fo' real?" **_

Aiden still didn't speak but held Remy's hand tightly now. He brought Gambit's hand to his lips and kissed it. His eyes locked Gambit's as he continued to press his lips against his skin, planting soft kisses until he came to Gambit's fingertips. He closed his eyes and took a finger into his mouth, sliding it all the way in before Remy could stop him.

Gambit shook with arousal, the movement had been so gentle and sensual, his body wanted it even if his brain didn't. He felt Aiden's power touch him with warmth and pleasant invitation. Shi'ow-ri was there, translating for him in her soft whisper, _**/I 'ave what you need.** **You won't get it from anyone elsze. Be wit' me. I guarantee, I'll be ze beszt you ever have./ **_

Remy gasped in angry surprise and instinctively jerked back, yanking his hand away. **_"I tol' you no, Aiden. I meant it." _**

Aiden scowled and snapped,** "Chuckfet! Pri'est chanook tulay!"**

Remy gasped again and then yelped in real pain when he was hit with a blast of Kundatesh, this one not in the least bit pleasant. It came at him like a slap and stung his heart. **_/What ze fuck isz you problem! How dare you be repulszed by me after what I showed you? _**the message of that blast was spoken to him.**_ /I am beautiful. It isz you who are ugly, you closzed minded, ignorant, pathetic, human creature! Fuck you! Leave me alone! I hate you!_**

"Oh! Uh...Christ!" Gambit wheezed helplessly, stunned by the pain and resentment that had come his way. Yes, he had seen Aiden use this to punish Marielle, but that had been done with pleasure. This was something entirely different and far more frightening. Never had this power been directed at him in anger and it was more painful than he could have imagined. He had no idea this power could be used this way, Aiden was wielding it like a weapon.

"**_Aiden! Stop that, you!"_** Babette scolded, forcing Aiden to back down. **_"Not ready is he. May never be and so be it. Just give it up, we could all use the rest!" _**

Aiden backed off, but his eyes were still wounded and angry at the rejection. Whatever it was that he wanted so desperately to give, Remy wasn't just going to take it freely, not the way Aiden wanted him to. He sobbed a little, the perfect picture of an agonized child. Trishnar had warned him of the infantile nature of these creatures – not that Gambit had needed it with Kimble around – but here he was seeing it, those tears that summoned the worst kind of guilt from deep within.

"Je suis de'sole,**_ Aiden. I'm sorry, but I explained all dis already. Nuthin's changed since den,"_** Remy stammered lamely, unable to hide his discomfort. So much for this not becoming a matter of sex. He felt a surge of irritation and hopelessness at Aiden's stubbornness. Really, he should have known better, none of their conversations had ever gone well.

Aiden snorted in anger and once more tried to rise, he couldn't even look at Remy, he was so disgusted. Babette wouldn't release him, even resorting to using her power to hold him down. He couldn't offer much resistance, the drought Trishnar had given him was already taking effect and he was growing sleepy. **_"Calm down now, you,"_** Babette scolded not unkindly, and pushed him back against her. **_"Get so angry over such little things, Dreamer, you do." _**

Aiden did as he was told and lay still, his eyes growing glassy.

Gambit folded his legs under him and stayed, sorry he had reacted so fearfully. He had blown what was probably the last opportunity he would get to speak with Aiden. He knew he had to go back home soon. No one knew where he was and he hadn't even called back at the Mansion in days.

"**_I'm sorry, it's just...well..."_** Gambit tried again and trailed off, seeing in Aiden's eyes he wasn't going to listen.

"Okay it is, Remy. Not used to being turned down, Aiden is. Not from someone he's pursued so vigorously. Frustrated some is he. Good for him, is this, really. Must learn how to take 'no' for an answer, him," Babette said in Remy's familiar English, not wanting him to feel bad just because Aiden was acting so childishly.

Aiden's eyes fluttered closed and he went limp, now soundly asleep.

"He 'ave another nightmare?"

"Yes. Bad these past days have been. The dreams come so soon, no real sleep gets he. Exhausted he has become. Worse the dreams sometimes are, when so angry gets he."

"I'm sorry, chere," Remy repeated, feeling guilty all over again.

"Don't be," she replied with a laugh, petting Aiden's rain soaked hair. "His fault it is. Lets the others get to him some. Marielle not always so kind. Lets too much bother him, Aiden does. Sleeps too little, paints too much. Been a while it has, since he's gone this long without sleeping. Freaks out a little when gets too tired, him. Sleep most of the day tomorrow he will, and wake up his usual chipper self."

" 'E ever chipper? Don' seem like it to me."

Babette laughed. "Yes, actually quite playful, Aiden is. When he's with someone he's comfortable with. Quite good at pillow fights, is he."

Remy laughed, still feeling sorry he had jerked away. Aiden looked so peaceful now. He was smiling as if he could feel Babette's hands on him and his fingers twitched just a little.

"Back to bed you should go," Babette said. "Okay, Aiden is. For now."

"All right, chere," he said and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched and he felt her love pour into him. She had grown quite fond of him and he felt her shiver a bit as he returned some of that love with a soft pulse of his power. "Bon nuit, mon amante."

She smiled at him and he left her, returning to his bed. He lay for a long while, quietly thinking. He was concerned about Aiden. All along, Babette and Trishnar had pointed Aiden out to him as something positive, but all he saw was a 'gram not even close to being rational or sane. Whatever they had expected him to find, he surely wasn't seeing it. If this Siskan was reacting so poorly, was it possible Kimble could never recover? Babette seemed okay, but was she the norm for a shattered and repaired Siskan, or was Aiden? Whatever the answer was, he wasn't going to find it out tonight. He closed his eyes and sleep once more claimed him, giving him a respite from all of his questions.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Logan strode into Security. He was bored and making the rounds just to kill time. He crossed his arms and scowled when he saw Bobby out cold at the desk. The beep from the door alarm as he'd entered hadn't even made Bobby flinch. Wolverine was about to say something nasty but checked himself. Everyone had been working hard, pulling an above normal level of patrol duty outside the Mansion. Things were quiet here in this room, too quiet actually. He next noticed that Kimble's cell had been unlocked and he was nowhere in sight. Instantly, his irritation jumped up several notches. He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Iceman!"

Bobby jerked awake violently. He'd been leaning back in the chair, his legs up on the desk. His sudden action jolted the chair back, almost spilling him from his seat. "What the hell!" he snarled, pinwheeling his arms to save himself if not his dignity.

"Where the fuck is Kimble!"

Iceman regained his feet, still shaking from his rude awakening. The chair had clattered to the floor and he picked it up, dusting off the seat. "Henry took him to Med Bay. He crashed," he answered irritably. He wasn't happy with Logan now at all.

"What do you mean he crashed?"

"I don't know exactly," Bobby replied, smoothing his hair back to calm down. The Security wing was now empty but someone still had to be here at all times in case something happened and someone was brought in. The fact that he was still here meant nothing. "He stopped breathing or something, I don't know. Seth called Henry and they took him down to Med Bay."

Logan nodded at him and started to go. He paused and looked back. "I understand we're all tired, son, but we still gotta be on the ball. Got it, Iceboy?"

"Yeah."

"Call Rogue ta come down and cover ya. Get some sleep."

"Thanks."

Wolverine nodded at him again and walked out, going swiftly down to the lab. He wasn't one to show his emotions, so in spite of his concern and worry, looked stoic as always as he entered. He could hear voices as soon as he came in, there was a group of people gathered deep in the lab. He could hear Seth sobbing loudly and Fallen trying to soothe him. He followed their noise until he entered the lab proper.

Seth and Fallen were sitting in the waiting room just outside the main trauma bay. Seth was sobbing with the unrestrained grief of a child, held tightly by his Mistress. She was speaking to him in soft yet rapid Siskan, her attentions focused solely on him as she petted him. Wolverine said nothing to them, not wanting to interrupt, and entered the trauma bay, not prepared for what he saw.

Kimble was stretched out on a Shi'ar medical table, the scanning machine whirring above him as Henry attempted to help him. The Siskan was quite still, his eyes mere slits as tears leaked out down the sides of his face. He wasn't crying, he was in shock. An oxygen mask over his mouth showed no frost, he wasn't breathing. Henry whipped a silver warming blanket over him, moving quickly to plug it in.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asked, keeping his tone down respectfully.

"He stopped breathing. I think he might have finally run out of power. He's too cold," Henry replied, his voice even but his eyes full of fear. "We're losing him."

Logan cleared his voice and shifted on his feet as he said the first thought that had crossed his mind. He kept his voice down, conscious that Seth was still close by. "Why ya even botherin', Blue? It's just a machine. A program. Let him go."

Henry's eyes snapped to him, locked him in place a moment, then softened marginally as he answered the question. "Whatever he may be to you, he is sentient and all sentient life demands that we care for it."

"Even if that life kills?"

Again Henry looked at him hard. With a twitch of his furry mouth, he replied. "Yes. Even if it kills. Kimble can be reoriented. Zander can be reoriented. All it takes is patience and kindness and more than a little compassion. Don't you think Kimble's own guilt and remorse speaks for the quality of his heart?"

Logan shifted again, uncomfortable under Henry's persuasion. He was forced to admit that Kimble's remorse and regret for his own actions carried a significant amount of weight towards his personal value. The argument had been given for Gambit's own disasters and Wolverine had been one of the first to embrace the wayward thief's return. It would be hypocritical for him to offer grace to one man and not the other. "Can I do anything?"

Henry smiled then, seeing Wolverine's inner capitulation. There was hope for the man yet. "Rub his arms, heat him up."

Logan moved instantly to help. He knew that Fallen would have been there to assist, but she was busy trying to keep Seth from falling apart. Henry needed help and he was the only one here.

Wolverine began rubbing Kimble's arms. His skin was ice cold, but warming up now from the blanket which was glowing slightly red from the warming coils inside. His body was also slightly mushy, not quite solid. It reminded Wolverine of that time Kimble had phased right through him on the Lucky Dragon. He'd been low on power that first time and not quite solid as he was now. His core had been cold, just as his outside was now. Clearly Kimble was freezing from the inside out. Wolverine could also see two round lights glowing from within Kimble's body, swirling about like strange fish, and guessed those might be his stars, the ones he'd heard about. Those were Kimble's drives, his hardware.

Wolverine startled when Kimble gasped and took a shuddering breath, his body convulsing. His pilot skin flickered wildly from white to solid grey, a frightening display of his unreality. "He's freakin' out!" Logan snarled, holding him down.

"No," Henry replied, coming to assist him. "He's been doing that every other minute or so. Thank God he doesn't have an organic brain. He would be damaged for sure. He's stuttering now."

"Ya coulda warned me!" Logan grumbled, more worried than angry.

"Hold him down, I've got some hot tea. I've got to make him drink it."

"What's tea gonna do?"

"Warm him up on the inside, hopefully. I've got Maylee starting up the hot tub in the gym, this will do until that's ready. Here, hold his head."

Logan did as he was told, keeping Kimble still while Beast removed the oxygen mask and poured some warm liquid into his mouth. It wasn't scalding hot, but hopefully warm enough to revive the poor Siskan. Kimble didn't have a throat in the real sense, he didn't choke. The liquid poured inside of him and disappeared. Kimble swallowed reflexively and jerked again. "Whaz goin' on...?" he grumbled with Zander's voice. "S'... why's fuckin' cold...?"

Logan froze up, instantly defensive at the sound of the Punisher's voice, but the big blue doctor merely heaved a sigh of relief at any sign of life. "Easy there, my friend," Henry soothed, wiping away the involuntary tears that were still dribbling down the Siskan's cheeks.

Zander feebly reached out into the fog around him. "P-plasma...gotsa...charge..."

"I know, I know," Henry replied. "I've been trying everything I can to find someone to help. You have to hang on. Remy's going to be back soon."

"Whaz he goan do? Needs p-plas...plasma..." Zander's little protest trailed off as his eyes slid shut and he passed out. He didn't stop breathing, he was warmer now, but was too low on power to remain conscious.

"More tea," Henry insisted, not letting this stop his efforts. Logan did his best to keep Kimble somewhat upright as Beast slowly drained the cup into the limp and lifeless Siskan. Kimble did not revive, he just kept taking even mechanical breaths. Henry would have to accept this as it was for now.

They lay Kimble back down and Henry smoothed the warming blanket over him. The doctor knew it was more the blanket than the tea that was helping, but he would continue to use both for as long as he had to. He replaced the oxygen mask over Kimble's mouth, happy when it continued to frost at regular intervals. "He seems stable now at least."

"Where's Remy? He's going to need to be here," Wolverine said. He didn't think Kimble was going to last much longer, not like this.

"I've left umpteen messages on his service. He's not checking in," Henry replied, his irritation at the missing thief plain.

"Yeah, he ain't called Molly neither."

Molly had done her own disappearing act. She spent most of her time up on the widow's peak now, isolating herself away. She was still trying to recover from her bad scare with Sabretooth, he reasoned, and didn't push the issue. It was common for feral mutants to withdraw at times like this, lord knows, he'd done it many times himself. He would come out to visit her from time to time just to see if she needed anything. He didn't know about the conversation she'd had with Rogue, he only knew she was upset and Remy wasn't helping things by taking off like this. He should at least have checked his service by now. It wasn't like him to just disappear.

"Mr. McCoy?"

Henry looked up, smiling when he saw Maylee standing in the doorway. "Yes, dear?"

"The hot tub is ready when you are."

Henry was happy to see her. He had been keeping his word about continuing to instruct her and here she was, being very helpful here in this tiny emergency room. He was grateful to have her and let her know with a smile as he replied, "Very good. I'll be there shortly. Thank you."

Maylee turned to leave, but was stopped when Rogue came to the door. "Ah hate to bug ya, Henry. But one of the kids in Warren's flight class took a tumble. His arm is broke. He's cut up some, too. He's gonna need some stitches."

Henry sighed, his plate now a little too full. He looked at Maylee but there was no way she would be able to handle Kimble for the trip down to the gym. Fallen was busy with Seth, there was no one he could ask for help.

Logan growled softly, reading all of that in Henry's face. "I'll take him."

Beast glanced at him, a bit surprised at the offer. While normally he would have jumped at it, he was reluctant to turn Kimble over to someone who had only moments before suggested he be left to die. He wasn't going to say yes in haste.

"Jeez, Blue," Logan protested, seeing that, too. "I ain't gonna do nuthin' to him. Let me take him for ya."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do what ya gotta do, I ain't busy right now."

"Very well."

Logan gathered Kimble up into his arms, careful with the warming blanket, being electric it would have to be left behind. Kimble was lighter now than he had ever been and that mushy, less than solid way Kimble felt in his arms was just too weird, but Logan managed the Siskan easily enough. He left the room, feeling Rogue's eyes on his back. She'd looked at Kimble oddly as they had passed, an unreadable look on her face. It wasn't quite compassion, but it wasn't hatred either.

Just the same, Logan wasn't going to waste any time waiting to see what was on her mind. He moved quickly, walking the short distance to the men's locker room for the gym. It didn't take long for the heat from the warming blanket to dissipate. By the time they reached the gym, Logan could feel the chill of Kimble's skin radiating cold from the inside out. Inside the locker room there was a small metal hot tub used for treating sports injuries. It was bubbling merrily, some towels laid aside.

It was easy enough for Wolverine to figure this out. Kimble was ice cold in his arms and the hot water should warm him better than the warming blanket. Logan eased the Siskan down into the water, his burden a bit awkward with all of those limbs and wings. Kimble's body reacted to the heat, he had roused some as if he could sense the coming warmth and was now reaching out for it as if it could hold him as well as Logan's arms. He made a gasping noise of desperation but then cried out in pain the moment his poor battered feet touched the water. They hadn't healed one bit in all this time and were extremely sensitive to anything they touched.

"Easy, kid. Easy," Logan soothed, misunderstanding and wincing a little as the pilot thrashed and grabbed at him to keep from falling. "I ain't gonna drop ya."

Kimble squirmed a little harder, digging in with his nails, but was too weak to do more than ultimately surrender. "Uhh...hurts!" he sobbed, releasing a vibration of pain that Logan was too close to to ignore.

Wolverine grunted, feeling it. It wasn't telepathy, it wasn't Jean sending him her secrets with her soft and secret inner voice, it was an inexperienced empath in agony and the vibration wasn't gentle. _**/I don't wants to hurts no more,**_ he was saying, _**/Please...please... makes it stop or just lets me go.../**_

"Relax," Logan said, easing Kimble's body down into the water with greater care, the hot tub wasn't very deep, the water would only come up to Kimble's mid chest. Kimble moaned with real pain and shuddered as Wolverine shifted his legs, trying to make it so Kimble could sit deeper. The hot tub was narrow and it was hard for Logan not to hit the sides with Kimble's feet. He was being as careful as he could be and let Kimble gouge him with his nails without complaint.

Kimble finally was situated and Logan paused, waiting for the Siskan to let him go, but Kimble still held him, his hands fisted in his shirt as he trembled with pain. "I'm sorry," Logan stammered, it was the only thing he could say.

Kimble startled a little and let go, not realizing he was holding on so tightly. It was better now that he was no longer being moved. His voice was a breathless gasp as he whispered, " 'S okay...I knows...ya didn't means it..."

"You okay now?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Kimble answered, but his eyes were closing, tears dripping out the sides again. He shuddered but then settled, growing quiet in the warm bubbles and water.

Logan withdrew and sat back on a nearby bench, keeping close. Now that Kimble was settled in, there wasn't much for him to do. Mindful of the fact that they were now alone, he lit a cigarette and leaned back, comfortable. He sat for a moment lost in his own thoughts but grinned just slightly when he realized Kimble's eyes were now half open and that he was looking at him with the oddest expression on his face. "What."

"Gots... another?" Zander growled, gesturing for the cigarette.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the voice change. It shouldn't have been a surprise, Zander had been speaking only moments before in the Lab, but it was creepy since Kimble had only just been there. The question itself was also somewhat perplexing. Only minutes ago, this creature hadn't even been breathing and under normal circumstances, a cigarette would have been the last thing he'd think of to offer a dying man.

Zander just snorted at him, almost a cough. The heat from this marvelous water filled device had revived him and once the pain had receded, he had taken over and let Kimble slip away. He hadn't regained much strength however in spite of being at a better temperature, his eyes were only half open as he drawled a bit breathlessly, "What's it...gonna do? Kills...me..?"

Logan looked down at that, at the semi-seriousness of the question. If what Henry had said was true, Kimble was dying one degree at a time and not having a cigarette wasn't going to stop it. He reached for his pack of smokes. "Sure thing, kid."

Zander was still as Logan shook out another cigarette and lit it. He took it when it was offered and slowly brought it to his lips, moving with all the vigor of a geriatric, taking a nice deep drag with a sigh of happiness. His eyes closed all the way as he tasted the smoke with real pleasure, these American cigarettes were far superior than anything the Clan had ever made.

Logan observed him carefully, noting that while Kimble held his cigarettes as most people did, Zander held them under a curled hand, the way most criminals did when they didn't want the glow to be seen. It was more aggressive, more masculine, and the same way Logan held his own. It was so odd to be sitting here, not with Kimble, but with Zander, a fully fledged and individual personality. Of course, he was mindful that the last time he and the Punisher had really faced each other, it had been at the bank, while Zander had blown him away without a shred of remorse.

Well, that threat was clearly neutralized. Zander smoked and grew more still, his arm crooked over the edge of the tub so all he had to do was turn his head to take a drag. As much as he was enjoying this, he was exhausted from the move and from the pain. The heat was good though... The cigarette was half gone when he finally lost consciousness and began to softly snore. He never moved as Logan carefully removed it from his pale, white fingers and crushed it out.

Logan sat back as he had been, silent as he watched the water bubble around the stricken Siskan, sending little droplets that caught in his long black hair. Kimble might look merely bruised to an outsider, but to Logan's well trained eye, he knew Beast was right – Kimble was on his way out. Logan was above all else a man of honor, he'd promised Gambit he would look out for Kimble and he wasn't going to back out on that, even if all it meant was making him as comfortable as possible in his last moments.

He casually wondered if Kimble would make the night...and how Remy was going to take it when Kimble was gone. Logan understood some of what Karen was saying, that Gambit suffered from a hero complex and that he thought that saving Kimble was some kind of redemption. Gambit didn't have many real friends, not like Kimble had turned out to be. It wasn't going to be pretty when Kimble finally passed on and Logan just hoped Remy didn't use it as an excuse to take off.

Speaking of which, it wasn't like Gambit to just pull a fade like had. No one had been able to reach him for days. It must be something really important for him to have walked away from his dying friend. Wolverine just hoped it was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

The next morning found Remy well rested. He found Trishnar and was about to tell him he was leaving, but the Dognan King snagged him for one last challenging racquetball game. The two had developed a kind of rivalry on the court and his host wasn't ready for it to end so soon. So far, Trishnar had won every game, but Remy was getting closer each time. Today he was determined to win, even if it killed him. They played and the game was intense and very satisfying. Remy got his win and Trishnar shook his head with chagrin, happy his guest was so well pleased. Aiden didn't show up this time to play along, but Remy wasn't too surprised. Babette said he would probably be sleeping all day.

Trishnar knew of Gambit's intentions to depart but managed to extract from him a promise to at least stay for supper, they had to celebrate his win. Remy couldn't refuse, he was much too happy. He staggered off to the locker room, exhausted now. He decided to use Trishnar's large sauna to recuperate and stepped gratefully inside. He lay vertically across the benches, his head back and his elbows resting on the bench above him, a towel across his lap. He was tired, but exhilarated from the match.

He chuckled softly when he heard the door open and he looked up to see a pretty dark haired woman come in. He should have known he wouldn't get off that easy. This was the first time today he'd been approached by any of the Siskans — it was still early --- but had known it was just a matter of time. This one was new to him but that meant nothing, most of the girls had several skins and he didn't know them all. His best guess was this was Marielle, wanting some payback for being refused yesterday.

"**_Really,_** chere. **_Gambit's flattered, but he's just too tired. Y'all done fucked dis boy to death,"_** he complained merrily.

She just smiled at him and dropped her towel. She was breathtakingly beautiful like all the girls here, her body perfect and of course, everything he would ever desire in a woman. She had no Mark but that didn't mean anything, not all the girls' skins showed their Mark, just the one they liked best --- their default skin, if you like. This woman was a feast for the eyes and she knew it. She tossed her head flirtatiously and blew him a kiss.

Remy groaned and closed his eyes, smiling now. He should have known his protest would fall on deaf ears. **_"Well, okay den. Jus' 'ope you ain't gonna be too disappointed when dis boy fail you." _**

The woman climbed the steps to stand over him. She straddled his waist with her long, luxurious legs and sat in his lap, boldly asserting how this was going to go.

"**_Uh, okay,_** chere. Si bien. **_Which one of you is dis, girl? Dis way Gambit don' call out de wrong one when he lost in de t'roes of passion,_** neh?" Remy asked, amused at the game.

She didn't answer but gently held his cheeks and kissed him, slipping him her tongue. She wanted to taste him and she did. He shivered from her expert treatment, he was continually amazed by how well these Siskans could seduce. He'd never been so well kissed and touched as he had from these gorgeous women. He waited for her power to reach out to him, but she held back, content to touch him with her body alone. He knew enough that she was Siskan, but that alone, and it was almost a relief after all the Kundatesh assaults he'd received. He found himself pushed back against the benches, this lovely woman he'd never seen before astride him. Her kisses were full of fire and fun and passion and his body responded to it eagerly, making him a liar. She laughed, happy now, and pulled his towel away.

He grunted happily when she took him inside her. She was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside and he couldn't stop himself from touching her, trying to tell her with his hands what he was feeling with his body. Still, she didn't use her power on him in response to his overtures. She ground her hips against him instead, stoking his passion and increasing his desire for her. It was rough and fun, not whimsical and gentle as the others had been. Her lust brought him close quickly, her unashamed desire for him making him laugh. This was wild and crazy and more fun than he could have imagined. He thought for sure he wouldn't last but then finally, he felt her in his mind.

She didn't blast him with her backwash as the others had, she let his joyful lust build and build and then denied him release, driving him even more crazy. None of the girls had used this particular trick before, they just washed him away and laughed when he turned to jelly from their love.

Remy snickered, amused and excited by her tease, and reached out with his own power, willing her to finish this.**_ "C'mon,_** chere.**_ Gambit knows you want dis. C'mon, baby. Cum for me! Cum!"_** he demanded, wanting her backwash to blow him away.

She just snickered and refused, teasing him playfully with her eyes and the driving rhythm of her body. Gambit was on fire. He bucked and twisted, thrashing a little now. He was almost angry, the frustration a strange and snarled pleasure in and of itself. He was desperate now, about ready to just toss her off and finish himself with his own hands, he wanted to cum so badly.

_What de 'ell is goin' on!_ Remy demanded to his inner voice. _Who is dis fuckin' me? I know you know!_ _Tell me!_

**_/I know a secret./_** Shi'ow-ri whispered coyly. It seemed to be her favorite line. **_/Look at her and then you'll know it, too. /_**

_Got no time fo' games, chere!_

Shi'ow-ri never answered him. He heard the woman on top of him laugh at him again and then the impossible happened. She shifted right then and there and he was holding Aiden in his arms. Gambit had no time to think, no time to react in fear. The Siskan's body changed inside and out, and Aiden was tight now around him, tighter than any woman could ever be. The difference almost blew him away.

When Babette had told him Aiden would be out cold asleep all day from the drought he'd been given, she'd been sadly mistaken. He was anything but asleep. Aiden locked him in a bruising, vampire kiss and flooded his mind with his desire. Remy was overtaken again by the powerful duality of their two bodies and he was lost to Aiden's spell. Never had he felt this so strongly, not even with Babette. He was a two in one, male to male and feeling it all, shivers of pleasure racing up and down his spine and boiling down to where they were connected almost like an ache.

There would be no refusals, the Siskan had driven him well past the point of no return. Remy wanted to finish so badly it didn't matter anymore who was there. He had both hands on Aiden's hips and he drove the Siskan down on himself harder and harder, feasting on the slip and slide the Kundatesh was making him feel from his lover as well. He couldn't remember the last time it had felt this good to simply fuck, it disintegrated any other pleasant memories he had, even of Babette, and made them seem like drinking water when he was now having the sweetest of wines.

**_/You come 'ere for an education, you? How'sz disz?_** came a vibration from the Siskan riding him and Shi'ow-ri's faithful translation.

Remy was speechless, completely blown away. How was he supposed to respond to something like this, to that question? This situation was beyond anything he had ever experienced before.

Aiden wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily. He broke off the kiss, boring into Remy's eyes with his own, demanding an answer. **_/You want Aiden now, huh? I'll juszt bet you do. What did you think would happen with me? How could you posszibly think I would ever hurt you? I know disz isz the beszt you've ever had! I know it isz becausze I told you it would be szo! Juzst ze szame, I want you to prove to me that I wasz right! Szay it! Tell me!_**

"Uhnn...!" Remy groaned, overcome. He was sweating now and well out of control. The voice in his head wasn't normal, a sure side effect of this strange dream he was now trapped in. The voice was gentle in his ears, but hard with z's, still not quite right.

**_/Tell me/ _**Aiden once more demanded, stealing back Gambit's attention without a word ever leaving his mouth. **_/Tell me wit' ze Kundateszh. Szcream it for me!_**

**_/I do want you! I do want dis! I love you and I love dis! Fuck me! Dis is good, as good as you said it would be! I want to feel it all! Let me cum, please!_ **Gambit's body screamed, the truth ripping out of him in a pulse that made the man on top of him laugh with pleasure against him.

Aiden's grin spread wickedly. **_/Very well. Szchool isz back in sesszion, my friend. Babette, she start you off, now Aiden'sz gonna finish it. Time to learn szomet'ing new./_**

Aiden came forward again, hands on Remy's shoulders, and he hissed a strange word, the same guttural command he'd used on Marielle. There was no time for the thief to resist as he found his mind pulled from his body, up into the space above them, in a shattering duality of the spiritual and the physical. Like the physical duality, this was the same as when he'd joined with Babette, only far more intense. It didn't stop the activity below, they were together, he and this Siskan, somewhere else but still very much here.

**_/Take me! _**Aiden vibrated, the demand loud in the void.**_ /Come on! Do it! What you need, it'sz right 'ere! Take it!_**

Remy surged forward, a bit more agile here in the nether since Babette had taught him not to be afraid of the duality. In their sessions, she had always controlled things as she guided him, this time Aiden was relinquishing that control, demanding that Remy finish this himself, that he use the lessons she had taught him. Gambit did his best to comply, he grasped the energy that was Aiden in this form and pulled him in deep, wrapping him up in his arms and swallowing him up. He blasted the Siskan with love, excitement, playful energy, and above all, pleasure. Remy grinned from the thrill of his control, of the total freedom he was experiencing. The panic and confused anger he'd felt before was gone and he was back in the game and having a blast. It was more than he could have imagined, a lesson well worth learning. My god, sex would never be the same after this, it was simply impossible. In playful turnabout, he teased,**_ /You ask for dis, eh? Well, you gettin' it. How's it feel, cher?_**

**_/Yesz! Oh blessz the Szpirits, yesz!_ **Aiden shouted loudly with his inner voice, climaxing instantly from the force of it. There was a snap and an explosive burst of energy that left him, glittering red sparkles burst out of nowhere between them in a cloudburst of color. This was no mere sprinkling like Aiden had released before, this was a bomb.

Gambit convulsed violently the moment the sparkles hit him, shouting garbled curses and thrashing, an climactic explosion of rapture he had never experienced before. This was sex on Crack, something beyond anything he could have imagine. It had a purpose though, something beyond mere pleasure -- Gambit felt something of his own give and snap in his own mind, like something that had been out of joint was suddenly snapped back into place --- something that had been out of joint for awhile, since Boston perhaps or even earlier, that only now just gave way. It was explosive and liberating, like being born all over again. This is what Aiden had been talking about, he was certain of it, and yes, Aiden had been the only one to provide it in this moment of intimacy. Remy shuddered and teetered on the edge of blackness, uncertain why he didn't drop off.

It seemed Babette was correct, this Siskan had perfect control of his own power, more so than any of the others. There was a strange shift in Gambit's mind and he knew that Aiden had blocked the rush, blunted it somehow so that they didn't drop off the edge. Instead they lay in a woozy heap, in a trance like state, half awake, half in a dream.

Remy blinked and moaned, stoned beyond belief. Nothing had ever made him this high, this relaxed and all right with himself. He felt clear now, more like his old self than he had in a long while. The sparkles of energy that Aiden had released continued to drift down on him, his body absorbing them like a sponge. He could see his skin start to glow with a strange twinkling light as if the tiny sparkles were flowing through his veins now instead of blood. He recognized this as the same shower of lovely, happy glitter that had rained down on him from Aiden before in the library with Babette. Only now it was now inside him this time, coursing through his veins and charging him up from the inside. There was no way to describe the rush, the intoxicating power of it. This gift from Aiden, it was so very precious. He felt high, euphoric like he could take on the whole world and conquer it. He would do it with love and there would be no more war, no more fighting, only this glorious rapture raining down over everyone.

Aiden stirred slightly, his mouth brushing Remy's sweat drenched shoulder in a gentle kiss. **_/Well done, preciousz. Well done,_** he vibrated. With his words came a tender drift of emotions – an intense relief from pent up passion and frustration, an intense love for him and a desire to see him well and complete.

An odd thought, Remy found himself wondering, given the situation. Had there been something wrong with him? If there had been, it was gone now.

They both lay gasping softly, shivering and shaking from the rush, their bodies shimmering brightly in the gloom of the sauna. Aiden was patient and restrained, calmly giving the thief time to find his voice.

"**_Now, dat was so unfair,_** vous petit connard. **_Sneakin' up on a boy like dat,"_** Remy complained in Siskan, not at all unhappy. He was still quite intoxicated and needed a moment to collect himself, to try and fathom what had just happened.

**_/Yesz, I know,_** Aiden vibrated as he chuckled playfully in agreement, not the least bit contrite. There would be no apology, what they had shared was beyond it.

Aiden gave Remy a deep passionate kiss and let him feel a vibration of his happiness and contentment. He was blissful and happy, his heart full of joy that Gambit had finally accepted him. Remy felt it and shivered one last time from the pleasure of it, making Aiden snicker softly once more. They remained joined together and Remy realized he was still inside this woman who was now a man and it still felt right. This was a lesson to be learned here. Man, woman, it didn't matter with these Siskans. They were one and the same. Poor Remy shivered against the bench of the sauna and knew then he had to get out of here or he wasn't going to resist Aiden the next time. No woman skin for him then, he knew it, so powerful had been Aiden's desire. He would do anything this Siskan asked of him.

"Disz okay, now, me? Szeein' me now, you," Aiden said to him gently, his soft voice thick with an accent so like the exaggerated French parodies Gambit had heard all his life. It was everything Remy had expected it to sound like and so much more. It sounded good to him, seductive. Remy was startled to hear him speak English, mangled as it was, Siskan seemed to be the house language here. He recalled also what Trishnar had said about some damaged Siskans speaking with heavy Z's. Apparently Aiden was one of these and the accent had carried over into his vibrations, something he chided himself for not figuring out earlier, Kimble's accent had carried over as well.

But then the thief scowled, irritated that Aiden could speak to him freely all this time and hadn't.

Aiden brushed his thumb over Remy's lips, rubbing his frown away. "Aiden been szpeakin' all along, my luv. It isz you who 'aszn't been lisztening."

"But ---" Remy sputtered, but was silenced by the tenderest of kisses. He allowed Aiden to gently pet him and didn't move away, relaxing under the Siskan's careful and gentle touch. Up close, Remy could see the light blonde hairs of Aiden's eyelashes and the translucent, pale green of his eyes. He looked sleepy and gentle, a contented child, and not someone to be feared. Gambit was still trying to recover from the shock of Aiden's transformation, he'd thought this Siskan too proud to confront him like this, but refused now to show him his nervousness. He had guessed what Aiden had been trying to make him see and was no longer afraid.

Aiden seemed to sense his fear dissipate and embraced him, holding him close and touching him gently. He brushed his hands through Remy's hair and looked deeply into his ruby red eyes. "Now you szee Aiden can luv you, dat you no longer 'ave to be szo szcare'. Aiden would never 'urt you, me."

Aiden had wanted this beautiful Cajun from the first time he'd laid eyes on him. He had watched from a window as Babette first brought him in, but had kept his distance, wanting to let him settle in first. He'd seen in Remy his playfulness and his need to explore the Siskans' mysteries. That wasn't all Remy had to learn. Here was a human with Kundatesh powers who had no real clue how to use them. Well, he certainly had come to the right place.

Aiden had fully expected to be embraced as easily as the girls had been, he had learned Remy's Siskan was like him, a powerful Courtesan who preferred to be male. But Aiden was perplexed and frustrated when all of his overtures had been rejected, he didn't understand why this had happened. It didn't take long for him to see the problem and he did his best to show Remy he had nothing to fear. Communication was never one of Aiden's strong points, years of abuse had seen to that, and well, his attempts hadn't gone so well as planned. His temper hadn't helped and he was less than patient, rushing even more when he saw Remy was going to leave soon. Aiden finally resorted to desperate measures to get what he had wanted, fed up that it'd had to come down to this. The Kundatesh had told him everything he had needed to know. Gambit had been afraid of his and Kimble's masculinity, pure and simple.

Now, here in the sauna, all was well. Aiden sent Remy more vibrations of apology and whispered soft encouragements in his ear, telling him again he had been foolish to be afraid of him for that reason.

"No need for fear, you to me," the Siskan continued, his voice seductive and gentle. Remy was drinking up the vibrations of peace and happiness he'd sent out, made quiet now as Aiden explained. "Scarier t'ingsz in disz worl' dan me, yesz. Aiden dreamsz dem, ze bad t'ingsz. You know disz. He can szee it in your eyesz. Szee disz, too. It'sz not what'sz on ze outszide of a Sziszkan dat matter. What szee you in Marielle, eh? Isz she szo pretty asz Babette, her?"

Remy looked back, thinking of Marielle's constant criticism of Aiden. "Non."

"Babette, she szee Aiden. Now you szee 'im, too. Aiden isz shy, mebbe not szo szpeaking much, but 'e isz beautiful, yesz?"

Remy laughed a little. "Oui, Aiden is un jolie petite Siskan, c'est la ver'ite."

The compliment made Aiden smile, the Kundatesh the ultimate translator. "Aiden isz beautiful, szo isz your Sziszkan. You fear usz from what you szee on ze outszide when it mattersz not'ing."

"I'm sorry," Gambit apologized in an attempt to make Aiden understand he was getting it now. He still didn't understand why Aiden hadn't just spoken to him in English before to explain himself, but realized that Aiden and Kimble also had another thing in common — a strong desire for acceptance of who they were, as they were. Aiden had wanted Remy to come to him. This is what Shi'ow-ri had been trying to tell him.

"Aiden teach you many t'ingsz, you learn szo very faszt. Better now wit your power you will be, now zat I calm your mind. Now zat I finish you. Beautiful it isz, ze Kundatesh. No fear for you of it? Your friend it will be, asz Aiden alwaysz will be alszo."

"Merci," Remy stammered, loving the sound of the broken voice washing over him. This Siskan sounded so wise, far more than he had looked. He didn't understand everything Aiden had said, but replied, "I owe you bot' for dis, you and Babette."

Aiden simply smiled and kissed him again. "Zere isz no need for t'anksz. Not if you take what you learn and usze it for your Sziszkan. Zere isz one more, ze laszt lesszon you gonna learn 'ere, you. Disz one of yourz, 'e'sz broken like I wasz, non?"

"Oui. He broken in four."

Aiden spoke to him softly, having a message he wanted so very much to convey. He lay his hand on Remy's chest, mirroring the scars there. "We are ze szame --- you, me, your Sziszkan. Szo much bad t'ingsz 'appen to usz, more zan we deszerve. Ze broken onesz, we luv ze beszt cuz we know what it'z like to 'ave not'ing...to be szo loszt and alone, usz. We are not blood but we are kin, ze t'ree of usz, ze Kundatesh make usz szo. Keemble, 'e give disz gif' to you and Aiden hasz finished what 'e start, neh? You no longer are you what you were before. You are Sziszkan juszt a leetle now, undersztand?"

Remy nodded, getting most that. It was as good an explanation as any for his strong attraction to whatever Siskan Courtesan had passed his way. He belonged to them and them to him in a way that could never be broken.

Aiden wasn't finished. He continued to explain, "Your Sziszkan, 'e will not 'urt you, juszt asz Aiden did not 'urt you. 'E cannot, you are kin. Your Sziszkan de beszt t'ing could ever 'appen to you if you let 'im. 'E leave hisz Mark on you, Aiden can szee disz. 'E give you ze power, ze Kundatesh. Ze Kundatesh, it isz a gift from ze Spiritsz, szomet'ing dat connectsz usz all, ze onez who posszessz it. No more will it trouble you, my sziszter an' I 'ave szeen to zat, eh?"

Remy nodded, more at peace now with this strange power than ever before.

Aiden smiled, happy to see it. "It isz a powerful t'ing, disz szign of hisz luv for you. Disz gift 'e give to you. Any Sziszkan dat leave a Mark asz deep asz de one on you isz wort' keeping. **Forever!**" Aiden emphasized, almost demanding agreement with his mind and his voice.

"Gambit won' let 'im go!" Remy promised breathlessly, his voice betraying how much Aiden had mesmerized him. Up close, Aiden's presence was powerful and intoxicating. His body was warm and comfortable here against him and he didn't want Aiden to leave. If Aiden were to ask for a repeat performance right here, right now, he would do it and not just for the wisdom he possessed. Aiden's love vibrations had been very powerful and intoxicating, more so than Babette's had ever been, something dangerously attractive and potentially addictive.

Aiden squinted at him, trying to understand. "Zen why are you sztill 'ere, you? You should be 'ome, not leaving your Sziszkan all alone."

"I 'ad to find out 'ow to elp 'im," Remy replied defensively. He thought Aiden was trying to make him leave perhaps out of jealousy of the girls, but then realized that Aiden was very sympathetic towards Kimble and didn't understand why he'd been left behind. Strange to see such a deep, heartfelt sympathy, the two had never met.

Aiden backed off, chuckling softly and gave Remy another passionate kiss. "Disz isz 'ow you 'elp your Sziszkan. Ze Gamesz Maszter, mebbe 'e fix your Sziszkan on de outszide, sztop all de voicesz, but ze only way to fix 'im for real isz to give him your luv. Make 'im feel it. Wrap 'im up inszide of it like you done me. Go 'ome. Make luv to Keemble like you make luv to Aiden. Wrap 'isz 'eart inszide your own an' never, ever let 'im go. You make luv szo nize, like you know ze difference 'tween ze fucking an' making luv. Ze Dognan, dey don' know disz. Trishnar, 'e mebbe know a little more dan ze o'derz, but not asz much asz you. Go 'ome. 'Ow Keemble muszt missz you, him."

"I've been...I --" Remy stammered, but Aiden shushed him with a gentle finger on his lips.

"You've been 'ere too long, my friend. Dere isz not'ing lef' for you to learn 'ere. Go home." He kissed Remy again and chuckled softly as he paid Remy the greatest compliment a Siskan Courtesan could give, "I enjoy you very much, me. You luv like ze one who train me."

Gambit surrendered, still trembling from Aiden's powerful backwash and watched as his lover withdrew. Aiden didn't look back but walked off with a calm, steady stride, never losing that small smile. Remy was reminded of Kimble and felt a sense of loss that made him realize that Aiden was right. It was time to leave and put what he had learned here to use.

Remy grabbed his towel and tried to stand. His legs were like rubber now and it took him more than a minute to steady himself. He was still buzzed from Aiden's power rush and more than a little drunk. He shuffled his way into the shower to wash, but it was merely habit. He didn't feel dirty or sticky from their intercourse, he didn't feel unclean. He was waiting for the traditional Catholic guilt to come down on him, he'd supposedly just committed one of the worst sins they had ever taught him, but it wasn't there. The look of happiness on Aiden's face and the peace that now dwelled within him was just too compelling to be banished so quickly by beliefs he didn't fully embrace. He believed in God unquestionably, but this love he'd given and felt in return, how could that possibly have been bad?

He dressed and made his way back to his room planning to dress for dinner but his head was in a complete fog. He felt so strange, this cloud of bliss that was washing over him was making him sleepy. He couldn't stop himself from laying down on his huge bed and falling instantly asleep.

Moments later he was dreaming. He was running through a dilapidated war zone, the sky above him was filled with smoke and he was surrounded by the ruins of what must have been a huge city. This was like Cerise, yet he could see the telltale signs that this was Earth, this was home. The cars here were models he recognized and the street signs were in English. The war was far from over. He could hear rockets flying through the air and something else...the roaring of lions? He realized to his horror that he was trapped in one of Aiden's horrific paintings, he was dreaming Aiden's nightmare.

"Fly, my pretties! Fly!" a voice cried from behind him.

Remy stopped in his rapid travel to see who had spoken. He saw a strange man, a Siskan with long brown hair and a large yellow Mark on his chest. He held two great lions in place with long straps of leather. These beasts looked like lions, but somehow, he knew they were once men, mutants. The Siskan released them from their bondage and they surged forward, howling like the Devil himself.

At first Remy thought they were coming for him, but they rushed past him, these snarling engines of death. Coming to run alongside them from the buildings around them were X-men and other warriors. This was a battle. The Battle. The end of the Game. Gambit turned and ran as he had been, now shouting the battle cries of his clan, of his family, of the X-men. The opponent he now saw in the distance. Jael.

Remy ran as fast as he could, tossing his red flaming weapons of charged rocks and ball bearings before him, clearing his path. He didn't get far before there was a huge explosion all around him. The building next to him crashed from the blast, toppling down on him and covering him in darkness, killing him... Or so he had thought. When he woke next, he was in the most peculiar place.

He was back in Kimble's memory files and seeing again the Siskan pleasure room where Young Kimble had taken him. The reality he now found himself in was as vivid and sharp as that file memory had been. He was lying on the love table in Carnya's place, surrounded by soft red pillows. This was the same as his little daydream in the shower only now their roles were reversed. He was on his side, his legs bent comfortably in front of him, and Kimble was standing behind him, fucking him. No, such a crude word couldn't possibly describe what Kimble was doing to him. Kimble was making love to him in every sense of the word. Remy knew then he was still dreaming.

Kimble was magnificent and beautiful. In this dream he had been fully restored and that wonderful air of sensual confidence Young Kimble had possessed in this room was returned to him. He was all art and grace as he coaxed the most wonderful shivers of rapturous joy from Remy and Gambit thought his whole body was going to explode. When it did, Remy was swept away in the backwash and he knew he was experiencing something only Kimble could provide. The love that poured into him was greater than anything he had ever felt before, this was even better than a tumble with Babette or the flood of happiness Aiden had washed him in. He was weeping and shivering and Kimble was touching him gently and asking, "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"Where's my wife, Kimble?" Remy found himself sobbing. He was in pain as much as he was overjoyed with what Kimble had done to him. "Where's de wife an chil'ren Anya promised me?"

"They're here at Xavier's," Kimble soothed. "They're here an' I'm gonna helps ya find 'em. I'm gonna help ya cuz I loves ya. I loves ya more'n the whole world."

----------------

Gambit bolted awake, momentarily disoriented and unsure of where he was. He rubbed his eyes and groaned as he became more aware. He looked at the clock, stunned. He'd lost another whole day, it was now the next morning. He'd missed his dinner date with Trishnar, indeed, it was now almost time for lunch the following day. What had happened to him?

He rose from the bed on rubbery legs and was startled to discover the dream of the pleasure room had been real enough for his body to respond to it in this world as well. His underwear was sticky with cum and he couldn't help himself but chuckle a little at the irony. This hadn't happened since he was a teenager. It was surprising it had happened at all considering the workout he was having in this place.

The dream of Kimble had been so intensely real and he wondered if his encounter with Aiden in the sauna was responsible for it. The way Aiden had made him feel, the way he'd made him so high, it wasn't beyond him to consider the possibility that the dream was all part of the message Aiden had been trying to tell him. He knew Kimble for the creature that he was and he could love his Siskan now as a man if it came down to it. If he could make Kimble look like Aiden had at that moment of supreme bliss, it just might be worth it. Inspired now, he knew he had to call home. He had to know how Kimble was doing. He hadn't called home for days, so lost and submerged had he been here in this magical place. He had really needed this, his soul had. Now it was time to go.

He showered quickly, dressed, and sat back on the bed, reaching into his coat for his cell phone. He realized then that he'd smashed it back at the house days ago. He cursed his foolishness and went looking for one of Trishnar's Siskans. He found Babette close by and asked if he could use the house phone, it was a long distance call. She smiled at him and pointed to a small private booth in the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

(Seven)

Remy ran down the corridor to the Med Lab, praying he wasn't too late. He'd been horrified when he finally played back his voice mail messages and learned about Kimble's swift decline. He'd been at ease all this time because Henry had said that Kimble was at least stable. That hadn't been the case at all. When he finally heard Henry's repeated pleas for his return he cursed himself for isolating himself and came as quickly as possible. He rushed into the Med Lab and couldn't help himself but moan with dismay at the sight that greeted him.

The entire Blue Team and more was gathered outside one of the private hospital rooms Henry had in there, the ones for only the severest of injured people. The cluster of people there were milling about and whispering softly, looking just a little too much like the family that had gathered outside of Jean Luc's door the day he had died. Two chairs had been pulled together and Seth lay across them, his head in his Mistress' lap, his cheeks red and stained from tears. He was no longer crying, but it was clear he'd been doing so for some time and had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. Gambit took all that in and shivered, each step that brought him closer to the door had him wanting only to run away, as if he could escape the horror that surely awaited him if he was just never told what it was.

"Remy," Scott said, finally noticing him. Cyclops had the advantage of having his eyes covered, he could hide his grief from any ordinary man, but Gambit could see in his shine that he was suffering just a little. He was worried for the team. He was worried for Gambit.

"Scott. Is 'e in dere?"

"Yeah. Go on in."

He took two steps but was stopped when Storm came up to him, her arms open. He was worried for Kimble, but this he would not refuse. He fell into them and let her squeeze him tight. Her warm smells surrounded him, his sister at heart, and she was whispering to him, "I'm sorry about your father. About all of this."

"Merci, chere," he breathed, happy to hear it. Her vibrations of love for him and her concern for his grief washed over him, making him feel loved and happy. He gave her a squeeze in return, "I gotta go see him."

She released him and he moved away, letting one of her hands slip through his as he left. Warren and Kurt were closest to the door and they parted for him, letting him go inside. As he passed, Kurt lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Gambit smiled at him, again grateful for these gentle shows of support, but kept going.

He wasn't prepared for the vision that awaited him. Kimble lay covered up on one of the beds, so still and lifeless Remy was sure he'd come too late. Kimble wasn't alone at least, the Professor was there with Logan and Karen, keeping watch. In an odd twist of fate, Rogue was there as well, leaning against the back wall. Gambit did a quick inventory and noted Molly's absence from all those gathered, but didn't think anything of it at the time, he was focused only on the pale white figure on the bed.

"Where ya been, Gumbo?" Logan growled impatiently from one side. He cocked his head and sniffed at Remy, noticing the Cajun's fine condition and well being. The wounded look that had been a cloud over the thief these past weeks was gone, and so was that strange scent of sickness. If he didn't know better -- and he didn't -- he'd say the boy had even gained a few pounds in his short absence. This he had not expected. He noted Remy's fine attire and was surprised to find it familiar. Hadn't some of the Dognan officers back on Cerise worn such clothes? What had this boy been up to?

"My father..." Remy answered him, an intense pain inside his chest stealing his breath. He didn't elaborate, but walked briskly to Kimble's side and took one of his slender white hands. He gasped sharply in fear and surprise when he felt how mushy Kimble's body felt, it was like he was grasping a ghost. More than that, Kimble was wet and leaking water. What he didn't know of course was that Henry had kept him in the hot tub for as long as possible. Once in the water Kimble had warmed but his body also had absorbed some of the water as well, and now that he was out, it was leaking out of him like a heavy sweat. He was packed with towels to catch most of it, but they were now all soaked.

The hot tub had been a good idea and had been helpful, but even that was no longer enough to keep Kimble going. The Siskan was finished, Kimble had nothing left. Kimble's fingers were ice cold and Remy could only barely register the slight rise and fall of Kimble's chest as he breathed small, shallow breaths. The Siskan was once more covered in a now insulated electric heating blanket, but it didn't matter. Gambit could see by the brightly glowing coils that the warming blanket was turned up as high as it could go. In theory, Kimble could be scorched by it, but it wasn't happening. He was much too cold. His body was frigid, the inner core seeping its intense cold outward until it had chilled the whole of his body. It didn't seem possible someone so still and cold could still be alive. The oxygen mask still covered his face, frosting only slightly as he breathed his tiny, halfhearted breaths. It was clear he wouldn't last much longer.

Remy thought of his dream and couldn't believe what he saw before him now. It just wasn't possible, the vision of a fully restored and confident Kimble had been much too real not to come true. Seeing Kimble like this renewed the grief for his father he'd put on hold while at Trishnar's. He touched Kimble's face and said, " 'Ey, Kim. You still dere, buddy?"

The Siskan didn't respond, only took another unwanted, mechanical breath.

"Come on, now. Don' do dis," he called out again, sending out as strong of a vibration of love as he dared, he didn't want anyone else in the room to feel it and misunderstand. **_/Come on, Kimble. Come back to me./_**

Again Kimble didn't respond, it was as if he was already gone. Remy cursed softly, his eyes never leaving Kimble's face.

"Remy..." Rogue said, moved by his pain and reached out to him.

"I called you, chere. I called you from N'awlins," he said without looking up. In spite of the calmness of his voice, it was an accusation of neglect. The truth is, he hadn't thought much about her, not after he'd left Trishnar's. It had taken some time to get here – an hour to arrange the flight, five hours for the trip back here. He'd had the time to reflect on things, so he had. What he'd found was that now that his anxiety had vanished and his inner peace was restored, his perspectives on a lot of things had changed. He had made peace with the fact that she wasn't the one Anya had promised him and funny, once he had done that, it felt fine. Just fine.

"Ah got your message, but things just got...busy. Ah couldn't come," she said lamely, uncertain just what his passivity meant. He wasn't fighting with her, he wasn't teasing, he wasn't doing anything. She wasn't sure what it meant only that it frightened her a little. Something had changed.

He turned his head to face her and didn't believe.**_ /Kimble would have come. He would have come if it killed him/ _**Shi'ow-ri whispered soft and low from inside.**_ /She is not the one. You know who you want, who you need. She isn't it, don't waste any more of your time on her. Don't be stupid./_**

Remy was a bit startled by Shi'ow-ri's voice. It was louder now and clearer. Stronger. That last blast of Kundatesh from Aiden had clearly boosted his ability again and so much more -- as bad as all this was, he felt his inner strength had returned, he wasn't the mess he would have been before. He could handle this, he could handle her. He addressed the woman in front of him without rancor. " 'S all right, Rogue. Gambit wasn't all dat surprised," he said gently, turning away.

Rogue gasped from a jolt of unexpected pain and backed away, embarrassed at being dismissed like that. So much for her great plan. Clearly things were changing between them, Remy was changing. He wasn't who he used to be and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.

"Ah, Remy. Thank God you're here," Henry said as he entered the room. He came to Gambit's side and placed his large blue hands on the thief's shoulders. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Merci. What 'appened? You said Kimble would be okay," Remy replied, his voice rising just a little. Rogue he could dismiss, but his concern for Kimble he could not.

Beast's shoulders slumped some in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Remy. His injuries were more severe than I had initially thought. I didn't realize just how much his inner core was freezing him. I've tried everything, believe me," Henry said, his exhaustion and misery obvious. "I've run out of options, my friend, I'm afraid the outcome of this is inevitable."

"Inevitable?"

"I'm sorry, Remy. Kimble's injuries are much too severe and we have no way to repair him. He will die."

"Ne jamais! Never!" Remy cried, his control slipping just a bit as he felt a sharp stabbing pain, stab through his chest. No way was this possible. All his time spent at Trishnar's wasn't for nothing, he knew that deep inside. "Anya say he gonna live! She say it, it mus' be true!" Remy protested in a useless denial, his eyes growing shiny with tears of frustration and pain that threatened to fall. This couldn't be happening! Not now!

"What's going on?"

The group turned to see a bewildered Neal Sharra standing in the doorway of the Med Lab as if Anya herself had conjured him up. He slouched against the doorjamb, crossing his arms with a bemused smile.

-----------------

Only moments before, Neal Sharra had driven up the drive of the Xavier Mansion, humming along with the radio and thumping his hand against his thigh. He had taken a necessary six month leave of absence and dropped off the face of the earth, taking a well deserved vacation. The whole thing with Bin Laden last year had really upset him and he'd taken off, needing to think about things, about life. He'd sent home for money and gotten passage back to India but his little journey hadn't stopped there. Wanting to recover his Muslim roots and heritage, he'd made a pilgrimage to Mecca as well and been all the better for it. He'd needed to know that it was okay to be Muslim, that those evil men were not the true face of his religion. He was at peace now and happy -- and more than ready to come home.

The funny thing about stepping out of the world and forgetting it is that it doesn't forget you. When he finally picked up his phone, he found the same thing Remy had – a great many messages from Henry begging him to return home. And so here he was, not exactly rushing since Henry hadn't given him any details in his messages, but home nonetheless.

Neal parked his car in the garage, happy to see his parking space hadn't been given to anyone new. There were always new people being rotated and added to the team. There was an old joke that if one were to stray away too far, first your parking space would go and then your room. This place was always in motion.

He grabbed his bags from the trunk of his car and used his key to enter the house. Nothing here had changed, it was as if he'd never left. At least the house hadn't been destroyed by huge robots or the Brotherhood, the emergency must be of some other nature. He stood in the large foyer, under the chandelier Kimble had once admired, and looked around him, oddly disappointed. He'd expected a welcoming committee of some sort. He should have been seen coming up the drive through the security cameras. For all the calls begging him to return, the place sure was empty.

He went up the stairs to the dorms and found his room untouched, just a little dustier than as he'd left it. That wasn't too surprising, he hadn't told anyone he was coming back, saving it for a surprise. It was one thing for the foyer to be empty, but he hadn't even seen anyone on the way up here. The house was empty, creepy. He casually wondered if maybe they knew he'd been coming after all and were having some kind of surprise party for him. That would be cool.

"Nah," he grumbled happily to himself. "Don't flatter yourself."

He unpacked quickly, but paused as he caught his reflection in the mirror of his dresser. He was a young man in his late twenties with dark brown skin and black hair. His eyes were dark and serious, disguising his normally cheerful heart. He was a mutant as were most of the X-men, but one of the lucky, you'd never know there was anything different about him just by looking at him. He was like Mary and had the ability to produce balls of bio-kinetic plasma energy from his body and hurl them like bombs. He powered up from the sun as well and was always dark and well tanned from being outside so much. He flashed his winning smile and ran a hand through his hair, playing around. That was better, but lacking an audience. _Jeez! Where was everybody?_

He left his room and came halfway down the stairs on his way back to the foyer. He stopped, startled, as a disheveled Remy LeBeau burst in through the front door with a bang and bolted down the hallway towards the elevator for the lower level. He came in with a large black duffle bag, but had dumped it just inside the door, not even thinking twice about just leaving it there. He was wasn't wearing the usual trench coat, in fact he had on something that looked like an officer's uniform, prompting Neal to wonder if maybe the thief had just come in from some kind of undercover mission. If he had, it wasn't going well. Remy's face was white as a ghost. Neal called out to him, but wasn't surprised when the thief didn't answer. They didn't know each other at all, only passed each other by a few times in the hall without speaking a word. In spite of this, Remy's fear was all too plain.

Neal came down the stairs and turned the corner in time to see the elevator door close over Gambit's body. He was pacing in the car, unable to keep still even for the few seconds it took for the door to close. He'd covered his face in his hands, muttering softly, and never saw Neal at all.

Neal followed him to the elevator, but would have to wait until the car returned to continue. What was going on? Something big after all, the house was much too quiet.

-----------------------

Now, standing in the Med Lab doorway, Neal had never taken in such a perplexing sight. Here was the group's resident thief, a man reportedly who cared about nothing or anyone else besides himself, displaying real concern for a man who lay on the bed, a man who lay more dead than alive. Neal was a newer X-man and had just missed Kimble last year. Under orders by his Mistress, Kimble had stayed mostly in the lower levels before he was taken and Neal never had the opportunity to meet the Siskan until now.

"Neal! Thank God!" Henry shouted, and grabbed at the newcomer as if he had to prove to himself the guy was real. He tore the young Indian man away from his leisurely position against the door frame and dragged him over to the bed.

"Whoa! Easy there, big guy!" Neal said in exasperation as he was towed helplessly closer to where Kimble lay. He looked down at the sickly white creature, this strange man covered with evil looking bruises, and thought, _This guy can't possibly be alive! He looks like death itself! _"What's going on, guys?"

"Dis's Kimble, Remy explained quickly, self consciously wiping at his eyes. He recognized Neal at once even though they had barely spoken. This was all becoming surreal, like he was still back at Trishnar's and dreaming. "He feed on de plasma. He got hurt real bad, but we didn' 'ave nobody to fix 'im. We need you to power 'im up, s'il vous plait."

Neal looked down at what had to be a corpse. His eyes barely registered Kimble taking the weakest of breaths. For reasons he couldn't explain, the frail, white, winged man frightened him to the core. "No way! What if he makes me sick or something? Who is this guy?"

"Your questions will be answered in good time," the Professor said, smiling now that hope had arrived. "Trust me. Kimble will not harm you. He is not ill, merely a machine out of power."

"What do I do?" Neal asked warily.

"Hold up there, boys," Logan said, interrupting. "Maybe we oughtta think about this."

"T'ink about what, mon ami?" Remy snarled with obvious menace. His hands had fisted automatically and he spread his feet defensively. There was no way he was going to allow Logan or anyone to keep Kimble from being saved. "Dere ain't no question 'ere!"

Logan wasn't about to be intimidated. "Kimble ain't been right since we brung him back. You said he was dangerous. Maybe he's best left alone."

Logan hadn't wanted to be the bad guy here, but these things needed to be said. He'd kept silent before, knowing Kimble was surely on his way out, but then Neal had conveniently shown up out of the blue, making this much more difficult. The truth was, the idea of Kimble's passing had filled him with relief. He wasn't happy with the whole Sabretooth thing, especially Remy's report on how Zander had magically created a sword out of thin air and skewed his former Master without a second thought. He felt bad for those who would miss him, Seth and Fallen especially, but now, it was time to let him go.

"Remember what Anya say, he got a job to do. He gotta find 'is angel!" Remy countered. He was trying to keep his voice down and was succeeding to a point. He knew that losing it again and brawling here wasn't going to get him what he wanted. With his emotional stability restored, it was easier than it would have been just a couple of days ago.

"Like ya said, maybe that was just a load of crap, kid," Logan said bitterly. He could see the change in the thief and was happy for it, it would make this all the easier for when Kimble was gone.

"Non, it's true!" Remy insisted, not giving an inch. His experience at Trishnar's Mansion only fueled his conviction. He felt he knew what had to be done here. He would make this happen if he had to grab Neal and toss him on the bed himself.

"Look, kid. This is what he wants. His will is gone. You fix him up and he'll never forgive you," Logan said a little more gently. He wasn't lying here, either. Kimble hadn't even tried to stop his own steady decline. He'd just closed his eyes the day Logan had placed him in the hot tub and never opened them again.

"Non! Dis what 'Shay wants an' she ain't nuthin' but a scared little girl wit a broken heart! Fix 'im! Let 'Shay be mad at me, I don' care! I won' give up on Kimble 'cause 'e wouldn't give up on me!"

"What's going on?" Neal asked, hopelessly confused. "Who's 'Shay?"

"That's complicated," the Professor replied. " Just be patient for a moment and I'll explain everything."

"We gotta fix Kimblenow, mes amis," Remy insisted, looking at them all. "Kim ain't got no time."

"Maybe Logan's right," Karen whispered softly, reaching for Remy's hand.

He pulled away from her as if she might burn him. "What is dis, eh? You all so ready to quit on 'im now he's down? Dis man save Maylee's life! 'E save mine! No way am I goan' let 'im die! I'll take 'im outta 'ere m'self! Neal ain't de only one wit plasma! I'll find someone else! Just try an' stop me!"

Logan cocked his head again, hearing something in Remy's voice. This was a man with a plan. He had been up to more than just his father's funeral. _What's down in New Orleans, boy? Where ya been?_ He would find out, one way or another.

"I'll go with you," Seth offered boldly, turning the heads of everyone in the room. He had woken from his nap and was a teary mess but in that moment he had never looked stronger. Fallen had followed him in and she now looked at him in surprise. She was seeing in Seth a confidence that he hadn't shown much of before. She was watching him change before her very eyes. Kimble's return had affected him in ways she hadn't expected. He was quiet, yet resolved, and not always the obedient, soft pilot he had been inside the system.

"He's my brother and my father," Seth continued, now that he had Remy's attention. "I'd go to the ends of the Earth for him." He met Gambit's grief stricken eyes with his own and they both knew the other's strength. Kimble would not die this day. Remy gave him a strange smile of unexpected kinship before the Professor interrupted.

"Easy, people. It shouldn't come to this," he said, perplexed at all the melodrama. "Kimble may have once been a mere computer program, but he is sentient and therefore deserves a chance to survive. I suggest we repair him and sort all of this out later. Realistically, we owe him a great deal. He has sacrificed much for us in spite of our continued lack of understanding of him. Neal, proceed, please."

Logan cursed softly and backed away without leaving the room. He wanted to walk away, but didn't want to take a chance on not being around if Kimble freaked out after being revived. Karen followed him, careful to keep her distance, watching him pace.

"What do you want me to do?" Neal repeated, still uncertain.

"Kimble feeds on energy, the plasma you create. We need you to feed him," Henry said.

"How do I do that?"

"Touch him."

"Non," Remy cautioned. "Just make a little ball of it and toss it. Don' let 'im touch you. 'E'll take too much."

Henry nodded his agreement and steered the young Indian man over to the bedside. Neal cupped his hands and created a small ball of plasma. It glowed invitingly, warm and orange. Remy raised Kimble's hands to receive and Neal rolled the ball into Kimble's palms, careful not to actually touch him. The plasma immediately sank into Kimble's skin and he shivered without making a sound, it wasn't enough.

"Do it again," Henry suggested.

Neal obeyed and this time Kimble's eyes fluttered open. He mumbled in Siskan and looked around him with eyes that refused to focus. He tried to rise, but was much too weak. "Mary...?" he gasped weakly and lay back, exhausted.

Neal hit him again, a little larger this time, and Kimble laughed, feeling the heat rush into him meaningfully now. He arched his back and moaned with happiness at the warmth. Henry pulled the warming blanket back and the small crowd watched as the rough, mangled skin of his feet smoothed out like magic and his toes returned to normal. The stars that could be seen twinkling from inside of him faded out as his body became more solid, more there. The horrible bruises on his chest and legs blurred and melted away, revealing his sparkling white normal skin. He flexed his feet, stretching unconsciously and slid his toe claws out, tacking them down onto the bed. Kimble shuddered in obvious relief from the pain that had haunted him since his arrival and laughed playfully at no one, pawing at his face with his hands.

Neal went to charge him some more, but Henry cautioned him to wait. "Not yet. Let's wait and see where he's at first. I don't want him to have too much."

"Kimble, buddy? Dat you?" Remy asked with a smile, touching his cheek.

Kimble giggled drunkenly and blinked up at him. "Uhhnn... Remy? Whatz goin' on, man?"

"Not much. Just you gettin' a little fixed up, is all," Gambit said, laughing himself at the playful sound of Kimble's happiness he'd missed for so long.

Henry approached the pilot and began to look him over. Kimble pawed up at him, confused from his sudden awakening and being fussed over. His memory was a blur, he had no idea when or where he was. Was this a dream? He'd been having the most wonderful dreams of his father and Kristalay.

Henry could feel the heat in Kimble's skin, a very good sign, and he shined a light in Kimble's eyes and saw his huge, dilated pupils. Kimble was buzzed now and fought him sloppily, not wanting the bright light in his eyes. Henry wondered if Kimble was even truly aware of what was going on, but at least this was much better than he was before. He sat Kimble up, hoping some movement would revive him. Kimble obeyed but slumped against him, warm and toasty. He garbled something else.

Henry looked at Remy. "What?"

" 'E ask where 'is Master is. He don't remember it's me. He's stoned."

"Kimble?" Henry snapped his fingers, but Kimble was giggling and snorting as he swayed. He was warm now and had a nice buzz from the influx of healing energy.

Kimble rolled his head back and squinted up at Neal. "Yer not Mary...Who're you?" he slurred.

"I'm Neal Sharra. I'm the one who fixed you up."

"Thatz a funny name..." Kimble giggled, then a hard look suddenly froze the features of his face.

"Mine!" Zander snarled and snatched at Neal, grabbing him roughly about the face and pulling him close. Kimble's body had been healed, but not charged as much as was fully possible. Zander wasn't satisfied and wanted more. He wasn't about to wait for Henry's okay, his desire to survive was impossible to contain and it forced him to this extreme. As Kimble had grown weaker after the Master had abandoned them, Zander didn't have the ability to push the pilot to try and live again. Now that it was here, this was one opportunity Zander wasn't going to waste.

In less than a second and well before anyone could react, Zander used a powerful telekinetic pulse to push everyone back and created a box from thin air, trapping himself inside with his prey, just as he'd done in the Baltimore bank with Wolverine. Neal struggled but was easily overpowered as Zander took a huge draw of plasma from him. Zander lips came to his in a vampire kiss, strangling the scream from his throat. They hung there together for a moment, locked together like lovers, before they fell to the floor in a tangle as Neal's legs gave way. The others rushed to pull them apart, but couldn't get through Zander's protective barrier. Neal was overcome from the draw and his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out. Logan howled and flung himself at the shield, his rage making him more of a problem than Zander had been. Karen bravely hauled him back, risking injury to herself as she pleaded with him for patience.

Zander released his victim and laughed, feeling the power surging through him. He was hot now and glowing fiercely orange as his body was flooded with the oh so lovely plasma. He rose, hovering and flapping his wings, creating a strong wind from his strength. It felt so wonderful to be alive and at full power once more. He was hopelessly intoxicated now and hovered drunkenly, laughing insanely with joy.

"Easy dere, Zander," Remy coaxed, trying to feel out Zander's mood and intentions. He had recognized the low growl of Zander's voice and recognized the pilot's violent behavior as his. He hadn't expected Zander's arrival but then it made a kind of sense. Zander was the protector of the body. He wanted to live, no matter what the cost.

"This...this is better," the Punisher growled with approval, smiling. He flexed his muscles and stretched, feeling fine.

"Mebbe so, but dere ain't no one 'ere to fight. Let Kimble out. No one's gonna 'urt you."

Zander ignored him, but closed his eyes and breathed deep, simply enjoying this moment and feeling alive. He stroked his hands over his body with a contented growl and shivered from the pleasure of it. He shuddered, and was displaced as Kimble took over, his arousal obvious to all.

"Zander, drop your shield. You don' need it, buddy," Remy continued in his best nice and easy voice, hoping for Zander to see reason. His display of power wasn't helping Kimble's cause.

"I feels good, Remy," Kimble said, his voice slurred and dreamy.

Remy sighed in relief. "Kimble. Hey, buddy. Drop de shield, d'accorde?"

Kimble obeyed immediately, glancing about him in bewilderment. He didn't understand why the shield was there in the first place, he was buzzed from the plasma and still couldn't think properly. He looked around him as he drifted in space, free now from the barrier and distracted by all the people here, and crashed into Remy. They both spilled to the floor in a reckless tangle of limbs, Kimble giggling all the way down. He landed gracelessly with his head in Gambit's lap. He blinked up and smiled when he saw where he was.

"Well, now. This could be fun," Kimble slurred happily, snorting some more as he snickered. His eyes were large with happiness and the love he felt for his friend. All he knew in that moment was that he was home and in no more pain, he couldn't hide his joy.

Remy couldn't hide his joy at Kimble's return. It filled him with a unshakable hope for the future of this pilot and renewed his drive to restore him to what he should be, no matter what the cost. "Sorry, but Gambit don' play wit no crazy pilots too drunk ta fly, cher. Less de fun for me," he teased with a laugh.

"I kin still shows ya a good time," Kimble promised, rising on one arm and kissing Remy full on the mouth.

Gambit startled from the unexpected gesture of affection, but returned the kiss, wincing from the heat of Kimble's renewed and fully charged body. He had been loved much too well by all the Siskans to refuse his friend this kiss, Aiden had seen to that. The reality was, he just didn't want to. Kimble's happiness was the only thing he cared about at this moment, everyone else could go to hell. He gently shoved the rambunctious pilot back down, the heat from Kimble's skin getting to him. "Nice try, Kim. But you know Gambit, 'e a shy boy. Can't perform so good in front of a crowd. Won't be wort' your while, neh?"

Kimble grunted as his eyes closed and he sniffed again, impossibly high. "Then takes me ta bed, ya crazy thief...not that I'll makes it that far, I don' think... I'm so fuckin' high...I loves ya...I missed ya so bad," he garbled and passed out, a happy drunken smile on his face.

Remy was disappointed to see him go but couldn't stop it. He took a moment and blanked out everyone else here in his mind, seeing only Kimble here with him. He pulled the pilot up close and hugged him tightly, relieved and thankful that he was still alive. He had been so frightened when he first saw Kimble here and his death like stillness. To lose Kimble now would have made everything he'd learned at Trishnar's a waste. Gone now were the ugly words Kimble had spoken to him in his pain, all Remy wanted to hear was that magical Kimble laugh again. He stayed like this a few moments, just holding his friend and loving him while whispering soft prayers of gratitude. No one made a move to stop him, they were all watching him with a respectful silence. Kimble had been too close to death for anyone to dare to break that happy moment between Siskan and Master. When Remy was ready, he gathered his feet under him and rose awkwardly, picking Kimble up. He grimaced from the feverish heat of his Siskan's body and lay him back on the bed.

"Uh, uh. Holdin' cell," Logan growled, pissed off that Zander had violated Neal so savagely. His temper had cooled, but he was still distrustful.

Remy didn't argue but scooped up his charge and carried him off to the holding cells, his victory won and his smile huge.

"What was that all about?" Rogue asked angrily, stunned that Remy had not only allowed Kimble to kiss him so intimately, but had returned it in kind.

"Maybe you'd better ask him, he was your boyfriend," Wolverine grumbled. His tone suggested he could care less.

Rogue whirled and followed Remy out.

Henry hauled Neal up and lay him on the bed Kimble had previously occupied. The man was drained, but seemed otherwise unharmed. He would sleep it off and wake up all pissed off, yet Henry thought it was still worth it. "Well, that went better than expected," he said, a cheerful smile on his face.

"How's that?"

"When's the last time you heard either of those two laugh?"

"I want Kimble watched," Logan snapped, trying to retain some of his authority. He couldn't stop the smile that teased the corners of his mouth, though. The look of joy on Gambit's face had been enough to release his anger and he hoped all this would turn out well. Perhaps Kimble would shape up and some of this tension would leave them. They had their hands full, Jael was still out there.


	8. Chapter 8

(Eight)

An hour later, Remy stood in the doorway of the holding cell, his arms on either side of the locked cell opening. He was watching Kimble intently, not understanding what he was seeing. He'd been here since he brought his Siskan down from the Med Bay and couldn't comprehend the effects of Kimble's plasma high. It reminded him of the opium addicts he'd seen while he'd been living on the streets -- Kimble's body was in the cell, but his mind was a million miles away.

No one was sure how Kimble would react when he woke, so this time he'd been placed in a special cell, one with a padded floor and walls. It had no furniture of any kind, the Xavier version of a psychiatric padded cell. Kimble lay on his back, on the floor in the middle of the room. He was quite high on Neal's lovely plasma and giggling softly as he slid his hands over his naked body, getting off on his heightened sense of touch. All of his injuries were gone and he felt no pain, none at all. He'd taken off the boxer shorts Henry had given him and they lay to one side, rumpled and forgotten along with a blanket he'd been brought in with. He was also fiercely aroused, he was hard to the point of aching and oblivious to everything around him. He slowly took his fingers and dug his nails into his skin before raking them viciously across his belly. Large red welts rose up on his skin, but he only laughed and called out to his Kristalay who was no more to come and play. He was so full of plasma, the welts faded almost immediately and he clawed himself again.

Remy didn't like it. He passed his hand over the scanner ID for the door and entered. He walked to where Kimble lay and crouched down to touch him. "Kimble? What you doin', cher?"

Kimble felt his loving concern, he rolled his head in Remy's direction and smiled up at him. His pupils were huge and glassy, his eyes not even focused. "Sheyman?"

"Non. Dis Gambit, little brother."

Kimble reached up and pawed up in the air until Remy caught his hand. His hand was hot and dry like he had a fever, not so cold and lifeless as it had been before. Kimble shivered and whimpered softly, "Father...I miss ya so much. Kin I come home now? Don' wanna plays out here no more..."

Gambit sighed and slowly sat down, folding his legs under him comfortably. He brought the hand that held Kimble's to his own face and gently rubbed Kimble's fingers against his lips like a kiss. "Y' are home now. Open yo' eyes, see me."

Kimble could not obey, he was much too high. Instead he laughed. "I loves ya so much. I'm glad ya come back ta me."

Remy smiled in spite of himself and moved Kimble's hand to his cheek, letting the pilot feel him. "Gambit loves you, too. Why don' you sleep? You look so tired."

"Fuck me."

"Nice try, cher. You too high, man. You don' even know where you at," Remy said sadly. He wished Kimble was really awake and seeing him, the one before him now was a ghost. "P'etetre, when you come down...we see what we see."

Kimble laughed again and gave in to his arousal, reaching down between his legs with his free hand. He twitched and grunted with happiness as he began to slowly jerk off. "You 'member when ya brung me ta see the snow?" Kimble asked as he playfully roused himself.

"Sure, buddy," Remy said, playing the game. If Kimble wanted Sheyman, Sheyman he would be. He had serious doubts Kimble would even remember this when he woke up.

"Ya took me up on the mountain an' we sawr evrathin'...We wuz up so high..." Kimble gently pulled his other hand away from Gambit and lay it across his belly, digging in with his nails again. "I said...all luvin' is good luvin', right? The boys with the boys, the girls with the girls...all of us tumblin' down inta piles...just nuthin' but red...red...luvin'."

"Yeah?"

"But...but, it ain't true...Some luvin' just ain't no good...The luvin' that comes with the hate. I knows it's bad...but it's all I'm good for now," Kimble whispered, scraping himself even deeper.

"Don' hafta be dat way."

"Kristalay!" Kimble wheezed and bucked a little when his skin tore and his grey gel blood seeped out from the wound. "Uhhnn...hit me!"

"Non. Gambit don' play dat way."

Remy was horrified. He knew he shouldn't be watching this, he should just get up and leave, but couldn't tear his eyes away. Kimble was a study in duality. One hand was oh so gentle, stroking himself tenderly, while the other ripped and tore. It was as if he was at war with himself ---- two halves, the good and the evil. The harder Kimble scratched, the faster he stroked himself, the more he was getting off on it. The scratches were so deep now, they no longer closed up as the others had. They remained, dark and ugly across his belly, twisting like snakes as his abdominal muscles flexed and twitched from him being so aroused.

"C'est assez. Stop dis," Remy said, halting the hand that tore while letting the other do its work. "Feel dat, eh? Feel me. Dat's what de luvin' 'spose' ta be. No pain. Dis what Gambit want for you. You gonna fool around while Gambit's sittin' 'ere, you play dis way like a good boy, neh?"

On an impulse, he slid Kimble's thumb into his mouth and smiled when his friend shuddered and moaned with happiness from the sexual nature of the contact. He felt Kimble's mind reach out to him and then he had a taste of his Siskan's arousal. The Kundatesh, so real and alive. It was coming off of Kimble in waves and finding him, loving him. Kimble was jacked up from the plasma and now Remy had given him a body to go with it.

Remy blinked when the full impact of the Kundatesh clicked on and he saw Kimble's shine shimmering all around him. It held no danger for him, only a bright kindling love. The duality clicked on as well and he grunted softly as he was blasted with Kimble's lust. He became as Kimble was -- he was the one on the floor, buzzed on plasma and flying higher than a kite. He felt Kimble's hand on himself jerking off and his thumb in his mouth, hot and wet. Impossible what he was feeling --- so wonderful, so powerful, so out of control. The plasma enhanced everything Kimble was feeling and so it was for him.

Not for the first time, he wondered what it would be like to actually lay with Kimble, not just go through the motions like this. Mercy, what a rush it would be, possibly more than he could handle if just this one sip was any indication. He remembered what Aiden had said and thought maybe he was right. If he could bring himself to do what Aiden had suggested, maybe Kimble would get better. It would be something not easily forgotten, of that Gambit was sure. If it was anything like being with Aiden, it would be a trip and half, an exquisite journey into the realm of pleasures only Kimble could provide.

"It's better like dis, non? No pain," he whispered, putting his musings aside and trying to get back into control of where he was right here, right now. He wouldn't allow himself to get blown away.

Kimble's eyes turned up at him and for that moment, Remy thought his friend actually saw him. "Uhhnn...all I ever wanna t' do wuz make ya happy. See ya cum jus' like this..." Kimble arched his back and gasped sharply as he climaxed.

Gambit felt it through Kimble's backwash and the vibration of Kimble's love that followed was just as difficult to ignore. He didn't climax himself and didn't black out even though he was in physical contact with this Siskan, but things did get a little fuzzy. The Siskan's power smacked him like a cold wet blanket on hot skin, a pleasure of its own. The Kundatesh was telling him in Shi'ow-ri's soft voice that he was loved and wanted here as it licked around the corners of his mind.**_ /He still wants you as his Master no matter what he said before. You are loved, accepted, desired by him just as you are, it has always been this way. His love for you will never die./_**

His body absorbed the message as readily as it did the energy and craved it even more. So dangerous, this, but he was unafraid. Kimble's love for him was powerful and would never hurt him. It was better than the vibrations that he'd felt from Rogue because there was no distrust here. Kimble loved him just as he was, and would always love him, no questions asked. He could feel a difference inside of himself as well. He could feel that his love for Kimble was bright and not the playful, lustful enchantment that Babette or Aiden had drawn out of him. Kimble's love was a solid real thing, something that was vital to his own survival and something he would never give up. He would keep Kimble with him always.

Remy smiled sadly, the thought of Rogue still hurting him just a little, and brushed his hand over Kimble's face, turning his head to face him. He felt oddly calm and quiet inside, no longer put off by what his friend had just done. He loved this one deeply now and wanted him to be happy again like it was before. Kimble was supposed to be a happy creature like Trishnar's Siskans, he'd been created for fun and the pleasure of others. All that good had been tainted and ruined at the hands of madmen. Gambit wanted nothing more than to set that to rights, to make his friend well again.

**_/Do you feel his peace, his love/_**Shi'ow-ri asked, already knowing the answer. **_/It's for you./_**

_Absolument, chere. Gambit feels everyt'ing._

Remy rubbed Kimble's still captive hand against his cheek, mimicking his own hand on Kimble's face. The pilot felt it and he shuddered again. Remy's touch was gentle and came with its own strong vibration of love and good intentions.

"You feelin' better now?" Gambit asked softly.

Kimble felt the vibrations and shivered from the pleasure of them. He panted now, catching his breath and licked his cum from his fingers, tasting himself before it shimmered away. "Wish this wuz you...'S all I ever wanted... just ta see yer eyes shimmerin'...so happy lookin' at me."

Remy chuckled. "Don' need no fuckin' fo' dat. Gambit's eyes always 'appy, lookin' at you. Sleep now. Dream of me."

Kimble closed his eyes and shuddered again. "Touch me...touch me an' I will. I loves ya so much..."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cher. Fo' all time," Gambit replied softly, a tear spilling down one cheek. He wouldn't wipe it away. He had been changed by the Siskans in his life and no longer feared the emotions he felt. He palmed Kimble's cheek and left his hand there as Kimble's breathing calmed and gradually smoothed out. The pilot rolled over towards him, no longer awake, and lay his head in Remy's lap, curling his body around Remy's folded legs and grabbing onto his shirt tightly, not allowing him to escape.

"Don' worry, little brother. I'm not goin' anywhere. Gambit ain't leavin' you alone again." Remy petted him gently and stayed with him awhile, just loving this moment. It felt good to touch and feel Kimble's warm breath against his skin. Kimble was alive and for the most part, back to being functional. Now more than ever, Gambit was resolved to restore him back to what he should be.

Looking down on Kimble's sleeping face, Remy was forced to wonder just when it was he had fallen in love with this strange creature. It had happened, he knew that for certain now --- in its slow, seductive, 'hit you over the head with a sledgehammer' way. Maybe it had happened back on Cerise when they danced together and laughed like merry children. When they had gone through the files? When they had played pool? Or was it in the alley, when he'd seen Creed bent over Kimble's broken rag doll body and his only thought was to punish the man who had made him that way? All of the above? He didn't really know, only that Kimble was in his heart now and there to stay.

Maybe it had been there all along and Aiden had done his work, pointing it out with his own bullheaded directness. He could almost hear Aiden saying, **_/You know disz to be true, now what are you gonna do about it, you/_**

"I'm gonna love 'im," Remy mumbled in a soft spoken answer. "Fo' all my days."

When Gambit startled to lose feeling in his legs, it was time to go. He carefully extricated himself and grabbed the blanket, tucking it around Kimble. The pilot didn't really need it, his skin was so warm from the plasma now, it made the frigid way he felt before that much more disturbing. Remy reset the containment shield and walked out of the holding area and the guard station, keeping his eyes down, unsure of what might be said as he passed. Whoever was on duty could see the inside of the cell on the monitor, they would have seen everything. Fortunately, Jean was on guard duty and only smiled at him, giving him a small wave.

"It's a funny thing about these cameras," she said before he walked out.

"Eh? What's dat?"

"This one...it seemed to have suffered some kind of malfunction...Yes, that's what it was. A malfunction. It hasn't recorded a thing in the last half hour. Funny how that can happen."

Gambit smiled, accepting her friendly offer.

"Is it all better now, chere?"

"Oh, yes. What ever it was...just mysteriously fixed itself."

"Well, dat's good to know."

"Is he better?" she asked, still smiling as she changed the subject.

"Oui. He sleepin' now."

"It's good that he's happy. It's good that you're happy. I don't know the last time I saw you smile. You should do it more often. It looks good on you."

He paused, uncertain how to reply. "Dis been a 'ard year for de Cajun. Mebbe better luck de nex' one."

"Maybe better luck for us all," she said rising. She surprised him by giving him a hug, for all their being teammates, folks around here just didn't hug the Cajun much. He couldn't say he minded. She went on to say, "I'm sorry about your father. If you need anything, I'll be around. It's time we all took better care of each other, don't you think?"

His guard down by her sudden show affection, he caught sight of something he might have overlooked any other time. He sniffed at her playfully and smiled.**_ /I know a secret/_** Shi'ow-ri giggled to him now. **_/I know a secret and now you know it, too. Look at her. See it./_**His hands tingled and Jean's shine was so bright in his eyes and he knew, he knew then. Kimble's empathy, the gift that keeps on giving. "You pregnant, chere? Heh, it look good on you, too. Congratulations."

"How did you know?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't told anyone, not even Scott. It was early yet, and she had been waiting until she knew for certain. Looked like she just got a confirmation from an unlikely source.

That source now grinned at her mischievously, his demonic red on black eyes glittering merrily. "Gambit's jus' too clever, y'all."

"No one knows yet."

"Yo' secret safe wit me, Red," he said, winking at her. "You let Gambit know when de Kimble wake up? 'Shay ain't gonna be too 'appy wit me. Best to get de fightin' done early."

"All right," she said, not really understanding. "Get some rest."

"Gonna crash in de lab. Don' wanna be too far away."

She gave him a kiss. "Take care."

He smiled and walked out, feeling suddenly victorious or triumphant like he'd won some sort of big battle. Actually he had. He'd let go of everything and reorganized his priorities. The death of his father made him determined to live each day to the fullest and not hold back. No more regrets for him, he would be free. He was going to have his wife and kids if he had to claw every mile for them. And as for Kimble...well, maybe he was going to make sure there were no regrets there, either. Somehow, at that moment, there was no incongruities with those two thoughts, and he never stopped to wonder why. He would see to it Kimble was repaired and once Kimble was straight, the two of them were going to have a nice long talk.

To be continued in The War Within


End file.
